IndigoRose Snapshots
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: Clips and scattered pieces of the relationship that is SonAmy.
1. Medicinal Kisses

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter One: Medicinal Kisses

(Episode Basis: Trick Sand)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Sonic murmured softly, wincing as he gingerly touched the sore spot on his head. Oh great, he could feel swelling. _Well, this is what happens when your head becomes something akin to a punching bag four times in a row._ He thought back to the shattered glass and dented sand that had been manipulated to form a wall of steel.

"Sonic?" The cerulean hedgehog jumped at the soft and somewhat uncertain feminine voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

Forcing a reassuring smile to his face, Sonic turned to face his friend. "Course I am Ames. A few bumps and bruises aren't going to keep me down!" His smile morphed into a sheepish one as he caught Amy's skeptical expression, raised eyebrow, hand on hip and eyes full of doubt. Yep, the total package of skepticism.

"Sonic you crashed into a wall of glass head on," The pink hedgehog informed her hero bluntly. "Then you slammed into a concrete floor head first. If you're going to try to cover up the pain, at least attempt to be more subtle."

"What do you mean?"

Amy shook her head, slightly amused. "That smile was faker than a false chaos emerald that was used in a lame attempt to cause chaos control."

Sonic let out a chuckle. "And that Ames, was a pretty corny saying."

She shrugged her acquiescence. "Just trying to prove my point." Her eyes softened. "You're in pain Sonic, mostly because you were rescuing me from a combination of impulsiveness and stupidity. I'm sorry."

Sonic suddenly found himself feeling stupid. How could he have not noticed Amy's intuitiveness? She saw right through him, a talent that would probably only be contested by Knuckles. She also genuinely cared about him and wasn't trying to tackle him with a tight hug that screamed, "He belongs to me!" Nor was she trying to smother him with kisses.

He managed to speak. "You're not stupid," He corrected. "Naïve maybe, but not stupid. And I don't think anyone is more impulsive than me."

She grinned, before slowly approaching him. He then noticed the cloth bundle in her hand. He sat unmoving as she gently placed the bundle onto his sore head. He yelped slightly at the cold from the ice seeping past his fur, grazing his skin. Then relaxed as the cold began to ease the pain.

"Sorry!" Amy exclaimed hastily.

This time his reassuring grin was genuine. "I'm fine Ames, really. The pain's starting to go away."

Her own expression was one of relief. "Good." She bit her lip briefly in contemplation as if wondering if she was going to regret her impending decision. Moving quickly, she pressed her lips briefly against Sonic's healing head, pulling away just as fast. Her eyes fixated themselves onto the wall as she stumbled out an apology.

"S-s-sorry Sonic. I-I I heard that kisses make the pain go away and and and…" She trailed off into incoherent rambling_. Great, you were doing fine and now he's going to push you away because of your forwardness._

Amy was surprised to feel a gloved finger touch her lips, quelling her berating flood. She looked to see Sonic smiling at her. "Actually that did help the pain Amy. Thank you." A mischievous smirk worked its way onto his face. "You know," he continued. "I did run face first into that wall of steel and my nose is starting to feel sore too."

Giggling, Amy leaned forward and gently kissed his nose, not noticing the raspberry blush that spread across his cheeks as her sweet breath skimmed across his lips. Looking at him, Amy smiled and asked, "Any better?"

His blush deepened. "Yeah, much."

* * *

Okay, first ever Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. "Go easy on me" seems like an overused term, but I do hope for some encouragement and constructive criticsm. This is gonna be a series of drabbles, one shots and the occasional twoshot. Most likely this'll be like snowflakes, no chapter having a connection. Unless I do something in my Teen Titans version of this which were alpha drabbles. Hope you guys liked this!


	2. Happy Birthday to You

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday to You

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic

_Warning, this is set in Sonic X. So if you don't like Chris, you're going to have to wait for the next update._

_

* * *

_

It was a night of recreation at the Thorndyke residence. All were gathered in the family room doing various activities. Amy, Ella, Cream and Cheese were sitting on the carpet, the former two making paper dolls for the young rabbit who watched with awed eyes. Chris and Tails managed to wheedle Mr. Tanaka into playing a video game with them, the theme being martial arts naturally.

Chuck, Chris' grandfather was sprawled on the couch asleep, his gangly limbs hanging off. Meanwhile, confident and land loving Sonic the hedgehog was perched on the windowsill, his gaze lazily following his friends' movements.

Amy was the first to break the comfortable silence that had reigned. She looked over at Sonic and commented, "I'm surprised to see that you're still here."

The blue speedster raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Amy?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. It's that you're just usually zipping around, an endless ball of energy day or night."

"That doesn't mean I can't take a break every now and then." He winked and smirked. "You're just not used to me sitting still for so long." His smirk grew to a full on grin. "And now my time here is up." He stood, body poised to bolt." He saluted. "See ya boys and girls." He was gone before anyone could blink.

"Aw, rats!" Tails blurted. Everyone turned to look at him. "I forgot to ask Sonic what he wanted to do for his birthday!" His expression turned wry. "Though I can probably figure the answer to that easily. Run."

Chris became curious. "So you guys do have celebrations where you come from?"

Amy giggled as Cream addressed him. "Of course we have celebrations Chris." Her face shone with its usual innocence. "We usually cannot find Mr. Sonic to celebrate with."

"He isn't called the 'blue blur for nothing." Tails pointed out. "Maybe we can hold him down this time."

"Well I'm in," Chris said. "But what to give him?"

"Ooh!" said Ella who had long since looked up from her activity. "I shall make Sonic a big chili dog casserole."

"May I help, Ella?" Cream asked.

"Of course," the jolly Hispanic woman replied. "We'll get to work on it first thing in the morning."

Chris turned to Tails. "Got any gift ideas Tails?"

The golden furred fox mused. "Hmm. Probably some sort of gadget that either involves speed or food. Wanna help?"

Chris brightened. "Sure!"

Cream looked at Amy. "What about you Amy? What are you going to do for Sonic's birthday?"

The rosy hedgehog frowned slightly. "I'm not too sure, really. I want it to be something special."

"Another good luck charm?" Chris offered.

"I think I read something about a love charm," Tails volunteered while trying to hide a smile.

Amy scowled. "No, no love charms! That's not fair to Sonic!"

"I honestly thought you'd do anything to get Sonic to love you," Chris said.

"Shut up!" Amy snapped while trying to suppress her blush. "You're not helping!"

The human boy became sheepish as he laughed. "S-sorry."

"Whatever!" Amy huffed. "I'm going to bed."

She stormed into the hallway, lost in a cloud of embarrassment and irritation. She was brought out of her thoughts when her body collided into another, the impact enough for her to fall to the ground, her victim collapsed on top of her.

"Yeesh Ames, if you're gonna be angry, use your hammer as an outlet, not me!"

Blinking, Amy looked up to see Sonic was the one complaining. A blush suffused itself across her cheeks, making her look rosier than usual. "S-sorry Sonic," she stammered as he stood, helping her to her feet.

"What's wrong?" The curiosity in her light green eyes made her blush harder.

"N-nothing, It's fine, I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about. I'm sorry for bumping into you." As she tried to make her getaway, she felt Sonic's gloved hand wrap around her arm.

"Amy," Sonic began. "I'm your friend. I'm gonna worry about you." He tried to lighten the mood. "Telling me to not worry is like telling water not to be wet. Although I really wouldn't mind that." He grinned when he saw that he earned a laugh from Amy.

His grin turned into a wince however, when Amy yanked him into a hug. "Uh, Ames…? Need…air…!"

She pulled away. "Sorry again, Sonic! I guess I don't know my own strength."

"I think I do," Sonic replied. "Super strong!"

Laughing sheepishly, Amy waved and slipped into the room she shared with Cream and the chao. Reaching her bed, she flopped on it and groaned. "What the heck do I get Sonic?" She whined into her pillow. She thought back to the earlier conversation she had with Chris and Tails. They had teased her about her love for Sonic. Well, Tails had done the teasing, Chris was being genuine. She thought about the blue hedgehog himself. The encounter they had not too long ago was the most she had gotten out of the hero in quite a while. Usually he spurned her affections by running away or tolerating them with a wince and complaint, not exactly fairy tale material.

Raising her head, she realized what would be he best gift she could give Sonic. She smiled sadly. It would hurt a little, yes, but it would make Sonic happy. She just knew it would.

* * *

Sunshine poured into Chris' room awakening the hedgehog curled on the boy's swivel chair. Squinting his eyes against the sun's brilliance, Sonic stretched. "Mornin', Chris," he yawned. He blinked as silence greeted his ears.

"Chris?" His eyes landed on an empty bed. "Where'd he go?"

Zipping out into the hallway, his nose immediately picked up on the scent of bacon. Mouth watering, Sonic dashed into the kitchen only to jump in surprise when his friends yelled out, "Happy Birthday Sonic!"

A grin spread across the azure speedster's face. "You guys remembered! Heh, good thing you did because I totally forgot." He thought he saw Tails mouth "I told you so," to Chris.

Halfway into breakfast with his mouth full of chili cheese omelet, Sonic glanced up and asked, "Whersh, Amshsh?"

Raising an eyebrow, Tails attempted at translating. "Where's Amy?" His best friend nodded.

"She said there's something she needed to do today," Cream piped up.

Swallowing, Sonic uttered, "Oh." Inwardly, he frowned. Normally for a day like today he would've been tackled with a bear hug, courtesy of the sakura hedgehog. He was slightly surprised that he was missing her hugs.

"Sonic?" The hero looked up at Chris. "Are you okay?"

Sending a grin his way, Sonic replied, "Yep!"

He was barely able to get the next bacon strip in his mouth when both Tails and Cream seized both of his arms and yanked him over to the living room. "Time for presents!" The baby of the group trilled.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Sonic protested as he found himself being lowered onto the couch.

"But we wanted to!" Tails insisted as he thrust an oddly shaped wrapped package into the birthday boy's hands. "Chris and I worked on this with some help from Chuck."

Carefully Sonic unwrapped the gift. It was a wooden structure shaped like a "Y" with metal prongs jutting out from the branches. On the thick stem were a few buttons, a food choice next to each one.

"Err…thanks?" Sonic tilted his head. "I've always wanted a…food detector?"

"Actually it's more like a food transporter," Tails explained. "Go on, press a button!"

Studying his options, the blue hedgehog tapped the 'chili dog' button. His eyes widened as a chili dog fresh from the grill appeared between the two prongs.

"Go ahead," Chris encouraged. "Take it!" Hesitantly, Sonic reached out and grasped the hot dog. He eyed it warily before popping part of it into his mouth. He grinned at the familiar taste before continuing to chow down.

"It's so you can eat on the go," Tails said. As the twin tailed fox continued to explain the mechanics of the gift, Sonic found his thoughts wandering back to his absent friend. It wasn't like Amy to not be participating in a birthday celebration, much less taking full reign of the whole event. Did she not find a gift for him? He didn't really need anything, spending time with his friends and running was all he really wanted. Yet he couldn't enjoy it if one of his friends was missing.

Sonic was surprised once more as he realized that he was starting to miss Amy more and more, wanting her to be there and hold onto his arm. Coming out of his reverie as Cream was starting to place a flower crown on his head, Sonic asked, "Did she leave a note?"

Cream blinked, confusion in her eyes.

"Amy," Sonic said, trying to maintain a brotherly tone in his voice when speaking to the bunny. "Did she leave a note?"

"Oh!" Cream brightened. "She did!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small lavender paper folded into fourths. Unfolding the note, Sonic read Amy's flowery script:

"_Happy Birthday Sonic! _

_I hope you have a wonderful day today enjoying this beautiful weather. My gift to you was difficult was difficult to come up with, but I think it's the best one I could give you. My gift to you is-"_

The note ended with a scrawl, barely recognizable. Was she kidnapped? No no. Cream would be in hysterics. Worry accentuating his brow ridge, Sonic hopped off the couch and bolted out of the house calling back, "Thanks for the crown, Cream!"

* * *

Amy hummed to herself as she walked along the beach, her gift for Sonic already at work. Every ten paces or so, she would collect a new shell, stringing it from a cord that came from an old headband. She wasn't quite sure if she should give it to Cream or Sonic. Though Sonic was the one celebrating a birthday today, Cream was always making flower crowns for her friends. Amy wondered if anyone had ever given the child anything in return.

Amy paused in her trek and stretched, smiling as she welcomed the sun's warm embrace. She cast a glance at the ocean, an everlasting expanse of deep, calm blue. The waters looked so welcoming. Unlike the one she admired most, Amy had no trouble swimming at all. To her, the ocean had a siren's call, one she knew she must answer.

She waded into the cool waters and began swimming. She mentally frowned as she wondered why Sonic wouldn't even try a swimming lesson. It was basically running while lying down. And holding one's breath of course. Floating on her back, Amy drifted further away from the coast. However she wasn't worried for the waves were serene. As she continued to relax, her thoughts wandered over to Sonic, wondering if he was enjoying himself.

_Where is she? _Sonic thought with worry and frustration. He tried to diminish the worry he felt a little. Amy was his friend and not knowing her whereabouts concerned him. This had nothing to do with any possible romantic feelings he may have for her.

Or so he told himself…

He ran through the streets of Station Square, over meadows and mountains. Skidding to a stop beside a barber shop, Sonic collapsed onto a bench, his arms crossed and brow furrowed. He smoothed out the note from Amy that he had crumpled into his fist upon fleeing the Thorndyke residence. Reading Amy's cheery words once more, he wondered what had caused her to stop finishing her note.

He thought back to everyone's behavior. No one seemed too worried about Amy's absence. Maybe they were in on whatever her surprise was. But why couldn't they tell him? The note…that was supposed to have told all. Heaving a huge sigh, he accidentally blew the note off of his lap. Bending to retrieve it, Sonic saw that the paper now contained different words.

…_that I'm going to give you the one thing I'm pretty sure you've been wanting from me for a long time now. Your space. I will be out for the day and will see you at night for your birthday dinner. Don't worry, this is an ongoing gift. _

_See you later!_

_Amy._

_PS: If you find the odd need to come find me, what's the one place other than the mall that I love that you hate?_

Sonic wanted to slap himself. Why couldn't he have thought to turn the paper over and see if there was more to the letter? She was fine, perfectly fine. But at the moment she was doing the one thing he didn't want her to do and that was being away from him. Within two milliseconds Sonic sped off to the beach.

* * *

Amy who had long since exited the water, was resting in the shade, trying her utmost not to fall asleep fearing it would cause her to miss Sonic's birthday dinner, something with which she had volunteered to help cook. She frowned as she felt her eyelids droop, her body becoming lethargic as both the caressing heat from the sun and the gentle crashing waves became her lullaby. Letting out a yawn, Amy figured that perhaps she could get away with a five minute nap, ten minutes tops.

But before she could succumb to slumber, Amy was startled awake by the sound of hurried feet and the complaints of beachgoers as grains of flown up sand harassed them. Her emerald eyes widened further when she saw Sonic standing in front of her, a mixture of relief and was that sadness in his eyes?

She barely had time to squeak as her hero grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto her feet and into his arms. This was definitely not expected. He was supposed to be enjoying his time away from her! She thought he would at the least. The way he breathing was ragged like he was suppressing a sob was telling her otherwise.

Finally wrapping her arms around him, returning the embrace, Amy asked in a quiet, unsure voice, "S-Sonikku? What's the matter?" She gave a weak laugh. "Overjoyed that I'm leaving you alone?"

"No," came his stubborn reply.

Amy frowned in confusion, "But-"

"Amy I went crazy looking for you today," Sonic began. "At first it was because I didn't read the other side of your note. But as I kept searching, I kept wanting you by me."

The cerise hedgehog became skeptical at that. "Sonic, you hardly ever act like you want me near you."

"Ames, it's not like I don't like you or anything," Sonic said. "I really do like you. I just don't know how to act on it." Leaning away from her, he gazed into her eyes for a long moment before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. The kiss brief, Sonic then leaned toward Amy's ear and whispered, "Will you wait for me?"

She blinked, confused once again. He went on, "When I finally figure out what to do with these feelings, will you be there for me, ready to try a relationship?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how obvious his question was. Instead she gave him a sweet grin and whispered, "Yes."

As they started to head back to the Thorndyke mansion Sonic looked at Amy and asked, "So, does this mean that for your birthday I should stick to you like glue all day?"

* * *

Yay this is done! It's taken me a week to write, but I've finally finished this chapter. One question and I'm hoping someone will answer it, where is Station Square originated? From the video games or just Sonic X? I think I've heard that it's mentioned in both.


	3. Letter Never Sent

Indigo Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

A/N: I want to apologize to Silverdawn2010. I know she was helping me with what was supposed to be the plot for this chapter, but I really wanted to get something up, so I'm posting this and I promise that the next chapter will be what we talked about. Thank you for your help, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Letter Never Sent

A steady, gentle rain was falling over Mobius, making the scenery appear like a blurred photograph that had worn with time. Inside a workshop belonging to two tailed fox Tails, sat a lone figure at a table. Two gloved hands clenched and flexed. A lower lip was between two teeth as sweat appeared on a brow ridge. Needless to say this figure was the epitome of nerve wracked.

"This is so stupid," Sonic murmured. "I'm nervous over something so trivial." But he knew it wasn't trivial, not when it came to matters of the heart. This was important, serious. Even to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Olive eyes flicked over to the paper and pencil before him. He reached for the pencil with an unsteady hand, the writing utensil shaking in his grip, falling soon after. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ah, come on. How hard is it to write a stinkin' letter?"

Retrieving his pencil, Sonic sighed. _Of course it's hard. This is a letter on a subject you probably have the least experience in. Love._

"Well, at least I'm not going to actually send this," He mused in an attempt to console himself. "I'm just pretty much venting is all."

Putting pencil to paper, Sonic soon realized he truly was terrified to do this for the "d" he had written was very wobbly. "Maybe a quick run will burn off some adrenaline," he muttered.

Racing through the drops was one of the few reasons why Sonic was able to tolerate the rain. He hardly felt the water caress his fur and the cold sting his skin. He felt his inner tensions slip away as he continued to run. He knew that his recipient's eyes would never lay her eyes on his letter which brought a sense of security to him. He could be as vulnerable as he wanted and she'd never know.

Hooking around a tree, Sonic sped back toward Tails' workshop determined to write that letter.

He was in the workshop, completing the greeting before the door closed.

_Dear Amy,_

_Heh, where to even begin with this? Feels kinda like writing in a diary, er, journal, I mean. I guess I begin by saying that you're probably the only one of my friends who knows me pretty well. Maybe even better than myself, cuz y'know, you're more in tune with emotions than I am. Never really thought I had to focus too much on them. I always felt they took too much away from the freedom of running. Kinda silly to think that way huh? Agh, I'm rambling now. Well, at least I'm more talkative here than I usually am. Sorry about that._

Sonic paused in his writing. "Gah! Gotta stop rambling! Man, only Amy can do this to me. No wonder that's the reason why I run from her half the time. The other half…" He rubbed along his ribs, one of them recently healed from a bruising courtesy of his affectionate girl. He continued writing.

_Heh, I think it's about time I start explaining why I'm writing in the first place. And I guess that has to do with emotions. Y'see, lately whenever I'm around you, I felt kinda, I dunno…weird. I get nervous and sweaty. My heart pounds-and no, that's not a lie this time. I also get this indescribable urge to protect you, more so than usual. _

_Then there's the physical attraction. Your eyes, they're like endless seas of jade. They're so easy to get lost in, almost like an addiction, the want I have to stare into them. Your quills look soft and silky, I shouldn't want to run my fingers through them but I do. Then there are your lips. The way they curve into a smile, whether from mischief or happiness, or are even sculpted into a pout; make me want to find out if they truly feel petal soft. _

_Argh, I'm not even supposed to be thinking like this Amy! Only you make me feel this way! Is…is this love? _

_Well, if it is, it's blessing and a curse. Definitely a curse. It something almost like a ghost. It can possess you, take complete control over your life, sometimes leaving you in complete ecstasy and bliss. Okay, maybe a drug would be a better term for that. Love is also a gamble and a huge one at that. The risk of losing is so great, and in our case its terrifying, possibly permanent, possibly fatal._

_We can't forget the fact that Robotnik wants me dead Amy. Not to mention that he'll do anything to hurt me and that includes using you. Didn't you hear all those times I'd scream your name whenever you were kidnapped by one of his robots? The time when Gamma took you is one example. Another being when that rooster-bot snatched you in its beak._

_I know that you're a courageous girl Ames. Practically fearless in fact. Whenever you whip out that hammer of yours, it's enough to instill fear in _me_ and that's saying something. Or I'm just shamelessly letting my head swell, one of the two. Yet I'm still scared that one day you'll be seriously injured, or worse and I don't even wanna think about that._

_But I want you know that I'm not giving up on the possibility of an "us". Especially not when I've finally begun to embrace the idea that there could be an us. I'm asking you to not give up on us. Once Robotnik is stopped for good, I can finally focus on the romantic aspect of my life. _

_I love you Amy Rose. Don't forget that._

_Sonic._

Once his pencil lifted away from the paper, Sonic reread the words he had written, wincing slightly at how mushy he had sounded, but couldn't deny that every single word was true. He glanced out the window, noticing that the rain had finally stopped. He looked down at the letter and smiled softly.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to pay Amy a quick visit after all.

* * *

A/N: One quick question. When did Sonic start calling Amy "Ames"? Or is that completely fanmade? I'm really curious here!


	4. Freaky Mobius part 1

Indigo Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does.

Dedication goes to silverdawn2010, I hope this is to your liking. If not...help, please!

* * *

Chapter 3: Freaky Mobius part 1

In a shady grove where through which emerald leaves were dappled by the sun's golden touch lay two hedgehogs, both creatures beginning to surface to the realm of consciousness. They both groaned, their bodies aching.

Sonic and Amy sat up, both wincing and trying to ease the ache from their muscles. When they locked eyes, their jaws dropped and they each did a double take. For what they saw, was their own selves instead of seeing their friend.

"Well…"

"This is…"

"Awkward."

Sonic was the first to try to take it all in. He looked at the slender peach arms adorned with golden bracelets that belonged to him for the time being and briefly fingered the shoulder length coral quills. He couldn't overcome the shock that he was stuck wearing Amy's red halter dress however.

"H-hey!" Amy snapped. "Quit staring!"

Sonic blinked several times before managing to mutter, "I'm wearing a dress…" He then winced. "Ugh, why does your voice have to sound so sugary sweet and innocent?"

"Well why do you have to sound so cocky all of the time?" She shot back.

"I do not sound cocky!" Sonic retorted.

Amy turned around, murmuring a few things to herself. When she spun back, she was sporting his trademark smirk making it impossible for the average passerby to notice the difference in persona. "Yep," she announced. "You sound cocky."

Grumbling, Sonic glared at the dress once more. His glare was quickly replaced by a look of shock and alarm as he noticed something about Amy's physique he hadn't noticed when things were normal.

"What did I say about staring?" Amy demanded. Embarrassment exploded onto the scene as both hedgehogs felt heat suffuse their borrowed muzzles.

Sonic ripped his gaze away from the dress and fixated it on the sky. "Y-y-y-y-you're twelve!" He spluttered. "Th-th-that's practically like being a baby!"

Amy burst out laughing. "I'm fourteen and you know it!" She chortled. "That's totally normal!"

"Y-yeah," Sonic stammered. "But I wish you were twelve, better yet ten."

"Actually Sonic, that's wh-"

"I don't even wanna know!" He yelled. "This is so humiliating. I can never look at you properly again."

"Sure you can!" Amy said cheerfully. "Just get your mind out of the gutter first."

"I hate being seventeen," Sonic moaned. "Damn hormones."

Amy laughed harder. "C'mon Sonic! It's not like it's the end of the world!"

Sonic leveled her a glare, making Amy shiver as she realized how easy it was for Sonic to pull off her expressions without many alterations. "It will be for whoever looks my way under these circumstances."

Amy became sheepish, "Um, Sonic? You do realize I can't exactly spin dash right? Therefore neither can you right now."

Sonic shrugged, not one to usually let himself be deterred. "So I'll use your hammer." He twisted around 'himself' trying to look for pockets. "Er, where exactly do you keep that hammer anyway?"

Amy grinned, "Flick your wrist."

"Huh?"

The grin turned into a huff. "Just do it."

Hesitantly, Sonic followed Amy's instruction. He smirked when Amy's hammer appeared. "I did i-whoa!" Teetering sideways, Sonic quickly collapsed under the hammer's weight.

Amy leaned over him, smirking. "Guess I'm stronger than I look, huh?"

Sitting up, Sonic glared. "I'm not weak, the weight of the hammer caught me off guard is all."

"I've clonked you on the head before using my hammer, you never noticed its weight then?"

"I thought that was due to the force you would exert through your swing." Sonic frowned at Amy's expression, a mixture of shock, confusion and slight impression. "What?"

"Due to the force you would exert through your swing," She repeated. A teasing grin worked its way across 'her' face. "It looks like spending all that time with Tails is doing you some good eh?"

Her friend scowled. "Are you saying that I'm stupid Amy?"

As she neatly dodged his swing, Amy laughed. "No, I was pointing out how much your vocabulary has expanded. That's all."

Sonic shrugged. "You know I don't have time for big discussions or arguments."

"More like you don't make time," Amy pointed out. "Always on the run. Speaking of which, you won't be this time."

Sonic immediately felt depression begin to sink in. Sure Amy could run, given the fact that she had chased him for so long, but her body hadn't been blessed with super speed like his had been. It would tire out quite easily. He would be forced to stay in one place for long periods of time. He was trapped.

Sighing heavily, he leaned on the summoned hammer. "How d'you suppose we get out of this mess?"

"How did we even get into this mess?" Amy countered.

Bottom lip between teeth, Sonic thought. After a moment of struggling to recall, he frowned. "All I remember is a big flash and then waking up to this," He blindly gestured toward Amy's body.

"That's what I remember too," Amy murmured, memory focused on that flash. "But what could have caused…?" A glimmer of blue and purple flickered through her memory. "Oh no."

Sonic glanced at her, inwardly frowning at the fact that he now had to look up to see into her (_his!_) eyes. "What, did you figure it out?"

"The chaos emeralds," Amy groaned.

"Chaos emeralds? What do they have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember those two chaos emeralds we acquired yesterday and were bringing to Tails this morning?"

"Yeah…" Sonic answered warily.

"The power of a chaos emerald is enriched by the heart," Amy explained. "Do you remember the argument earlier?"

Sonic blushed. "I-I had said I hated pink and you took offense to that because well…you are pink." Confusion etched itself onto 'his' face. "Were pink?"

Amy smirked at Sonic's discomfort. "Yep. And because we each had a chaos emerald in hand, we must've upset some sort of mystical balance within the emeralds by being angry with one another."

"So the chaos emeralds are teaching us a lesson?" Sonic ventured.

Amy nodded. "And, I'm guessing in order to be switched back we must learn to walk a mile in one another's shoes so to speak."

Both hedgehogs immediately frowned. Learn what it would be like to be the other? Would it be that simple?

Amy shot Sonic a sideways glance. Though she was practically looking at her reflection, in a sense, all she knew of Sonic was that he loved to run, eat chili dogs and got a kick out of thwarting Eggman's plans.

Sonic returned the stare, wondering what was underneath the surface of the girl who declared her love for him on a daily basis.

The two were unsure of how long this would take. All they knew was that it'd be more than a simple conversation to get them back to the way they were.

_To be continued…._

* * *

Believe me, I am terrified of the reviews you guys might be sending my way.


	5. Intermission

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

A/N: Please forgive me for not posting part 2 of Freaky Mobius. I ran out of funny steam and therefore am stuck and continue just yet. However part two will most definitely be posted next. I hope you enjoy this "intermission", I really wanted to post these.

* * *

Chapter 5: Intermission

_Morning Surprise_

In the middle of a sun dappled grassy spot within the jungle planet she and her friends had landed on stood one cerise hedgehog. Amy Rose blinked her large emerald eyes hoping to banish sleep from her heavy lidded orbs. She let out a yawn, briefly wondering where her beloved azure had managed to dash off to so early in the morning.

Keeping her gaze on her proverbial little sister who was cheerily picking flowers with the girl whom could only be described as a kind hearted humanoid flora, Amy was nearly knocked off balance by blue blur that she failed to notice zipping toward her.

"Hi, Ames!" Sonic called cheerfully. A heartbeat. "Bye, Ames!"

During that heartbeat, Sonic had quickly run his fingers through her quills, the barest brushing of lips against her cheek felt almost like being caressed by feathers. Her muzzle a brilliant red, Amy placed her fingertips on her strawberry quills, tracing the spot Sonic had touched, grazing something smooth.

Frowning in slight confusion, Amy grasped the mystery item, closing her fingers around it. Looking at her fist, she saw a gorgeous white wildflower streaked with magenta, the shade one would find during a sunset. Sonic had put this in her quills.

Blushing harder, Amy's heart began to take on the wings of a butterfly. A girlish giggle burst from her lips as a goofy grin made its way across her face.

_Good Morning to you too, Sonniku._

* * *

_Preservation_

Sonic walked idly around Amy's living room, studying her paintings as he waited for his girlfriend to get home from her shopping outing with Cream and Rouge. He stopped in front of a large painting hanging over her fireplace. It was a watercolor of a cherry blossom tree whose branches and fallen blooms were floating over a lake, driven by an unseen breeze. The picture was comprised of soft blues, purples mixed in with hints of pink.

Smiling at his girlfriend's talent, Sonic reached up to gently touch one of the blossoms. He raised an eyebrow as he felt something raised underneath his finger. Looking carefully, Sonic realized that the flower wasn't a blob of paint, but actually a flower. "What the?"

"You know, you're lucky this isn't a museum, you might be kicked out for touching the art."

Turning around, Sonic saw Amy standing not too far behind him with a playful grin on her face.

Chuckling, Sonic replied, "I doubt any museums will be finding Sonic the Hedgehog gracing their presence."

Rolling her eyes, Amy answered, "Not unless his girlfriend drags him there. I see you're making good use of that spare key I gave you."

"That I am." Reaching out, Sonic softly grapsed Amy's wrist and pulled her over to him. "What's with the 3-D effect?" He nodded to the painting, moving his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Amy smiled at the painting, closing her eyes as she allowed a memory to wash over her. "Do you remember the rose you had given to me shortly after your return to Mobius from Chris's world?"

Sonic shared her grin. "Yeah," the grin became a confused frown. "Wait, the rose is in that painting?"

"Mhmm. When I saw that it was beginning to wilt, I decided that this would be a unique way to preserve it." Amy explained.

"It is unique," Sonic agreed. He eyed his Rose. "But ya know I could've just gotten ya another rose, Ames."

"I know," Amy said. "But this was the first rose you had given to me, so naturally it's something I want to cherish for years to come."

"A-aw shucks, Ames," Sonic replied as a raspberry blush suffused itself across his muzzle. He grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "This is one of the reasons why I love you so much."

Amy beamed, returning the hug. "I love you too, Sonic."

* * *

One question and this has been bothering me for a while. What's up with the KnucklesxTikal pairing? I mean, I get she's a female echidna, but she's also a spirit not to mention Knuckles' ancestor. Is it me or is that some form of incest? I just don't get the appeal!


	6. Freaky Mobius part 2

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

A/N: I'm warning ya right now, there's not too much humor in this chapter and there's some agnst. Sorry, but I have an uncanny knack for writing agnst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Chapter 6: Freaky Mobius part 2

Recap:

"_The chaos emeralds," Amy groaned._

"_Chaos emeralds? What do they have to do with anything?"_

"_Do you remember those two chaos emeralds we acquired yesterday and were bringing to Tails this morning?"_

"_Yeah…" Sonic answered warily._

"_The power of a chaos emerald is enriched by the heart," Amy explained. "Do you remember the argument earlier?"_

_Sonic blushed. "I-I had said I hated pink and you took offense to that because well…you are pink." Confusion etched itself onto 'his' face. "Were pink?"_

_Amy smirked at Sonic's discomfort. "Yep. And because we each had a chaos emerald in hand, we must've upset some sort of mystical balance within the emeralds by being angry with one another."_

"_So the chaos emeralds are teaching us a lesson?" Sonic ventured._

_Amy nodded. "And, I'm guessing in order to be switched back we must learn to walk a mile in one another's shoes so to speak."_

_Both hedgehogs immediately frowned. Learn what it would be like to be the other? Would it be that simple?_

Amy stared heavenward as she wracked her mind furiously, trying to figure out how to learn about the real Sonic. Something told her just asking for his life story wouldn't make life any easier. Perhaps she'd have to take on Eggman and learn what it felt like to be the hero for once instead of resigning herself to the role of damsel in distress.

Glancing at Sonic whose mind and soul was residing in her body while she was in his, Amy rolled 'her' olive eyes and suppressed a snort at the way he was sitting. Even though she couldn't blame him, his position wasn't very ladylike.

"Guess you really hate that dress, huh?" Amy asked with a smirk.

Looking at Amy and then at 'himself', Sonic saw what she meant. Scarlet slashed across 'his' muzzle, Sonic grumbled, arms crossed and flung one leg over the other, making his temporary charade a bit more convincing.

"Yes, I really do hate this dress," Sonic bit out through clenched teeth. "Why do you always dress so girly anyway?"

Amy snorted. "Because I _am _a girl?" She frowned. "Sorta? Ooh! This confusion is so frustrating!"

"I can't wait for this nightmare to be over," Sonic sighed. "Don'tcha think we should head over to Tails' place and get some tracker from him to find those chaos emeralds? That's how we found 'em the last time."

Amy nodded. "And in the meantime, how do you suppose we switch back? Something tells me swapping facts about ourselves isn't going to cut it."

"Neither will me swinging around your hammer or you zipping all over Mobius," Sonic agreed. "Well, no use just moping around, let's go see Tails."

Amy stood and looked at Sonic, a mischievous grin slowly working across the borrowed muzzle. 'Sonic's' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

"Race ya!" Amy cried cheerfully, taking off across the land leaving behind nothing more than a blue streak.

"Wh-hu-why that…Amyyyyy," Sonic whined. "Wait for me!" As he chased after his friend, he inwardly rolled his eyes. _Oh great, now I'm the one whose doing the chasing._

Running over the land for what felt like ten miles, Sonic felt 'his' legs begin to burn a slow rising fire. Nearly all of his muscles ached as lungs cried out for a break. Sweat began to run down 'his' face while his heart pounded from all of the effort that was being made. _How the heck does Amy manage to do this? It can't have been more than fifteen minutes and already I'm exhausted. When we get our bodies back to normal, I'm so slowing down for her._

Continuing to run, trying to catch up to Amy, Sonic soon felt depression on top of exhaustion. He missed the speed and freedom he normally felt while racing with the wind. Struggling was something he did not accept in his life. He hated feeling weak and helpless. In short, he was trapped. A prisoner within a jail of slow flesh.

Exhaustion finally winning the battle, Sonic collapsed in the grass, relief washing over him as he lay still, the tension leaving 'his' muscles. A lazy grin etched itself across 'his' muzzle, bitterness tainting it. _We've so gotta switch back._

* * *

Amy raced through forests, over plains, past rushing waters before reaching Tails' place in Mystic Ruins. Amy nearly overshot her destination, coming to a screeching halt about a meter away from the workshop where Sonic's little brother dwelled.

"Tails!" Amy cried as she burst into the workshop.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails greeted, oblivious to the difference in persona. He did notice however the concern on his friend's face. "What wrong?"

"Uh, heh." Internally Amy panicked. She had no idea how to convince Tails that she was Sonic when clearly that wasn't the case.

A second later 'her' eyes widened. _Oh, no! Sonic! He has my body now! I totally left him behind!_

"Er…Sonic? Are you feeling okay?"

Snapping her gaze towards Tails, Amy opened her mouth, afraid to speak. "Remember those chaos emeralds you sent Amy and me to find?" _Okay, so far so good. _"Well…we kinda lost 'em."

Tails' sapphire eyes grew wide. "Wh-what? You guys had two chaos emeralds and you lost them in one day?"

Taking on Sonic's blasé attitude, Amy held out 'her' hands and replied, "Exactly."

"H-h-how the heck did that even happen?" Tails spluttered. "What, did Eggman attack or something?"

Maintaining Sonic's personality, Amy continued by laughing awkwardly and scratching 'her' brow. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure I remember all of the details, it was one big blur."

Tails looked at her blandly. "You honestly don't remember how you lost the chaos emeralds? Sonic, why do I get the feeling that your lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, we really did lose the chaos emeralds. It's just that…" Hoo boy, how to explain this one away.

As Amy began to stumble her way through an excuse, a thoroughly exhausted yet no less high pitched voice interrupted her.

"There you are!"

Whirling around, Amy saw Sonic in her body, looking absolutely disheveled, clinging to the doorframe and panting like crazy. Glancing back at Tails, she asked, "Uh, Tails, can we have a minute here?"

Thinking he was shooting his brother a look full of confusion, the two tailed fox replied unsurely, "Uh…okay? I guess I can go get you that tracker I just finished up." He took several steps toward the back of his workshop, gave his friends another odd gaze before slipping out of their sight.

Spinning back, Amy rushed over to Sonic. "I'm so so sorry, Sonic," she began. "I was being cocky and selfish and that was completely stupid of me. D-do you want some water?"

Before Sonic could nod gratefully, Amy had dashed into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, returning to his side in a matter of seconds.

Gulping down the water, Sonic let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Ames. I really needed that."

Amy returned the grin. "No problem." 'Her' smile became rueful. "I really am sorry about leaving you behind. I just got so caught up in the feeling I had while running. It's so amazing, no wonder you love it so much! You feel so free and alive, the adrenaline rush is like an addiction. You get lost in your own little universe where nothing else exists except for you and the wind."

"I know exactly what you mean Ames," Sonic replied. "But…because I do get so caught up in my own little world, time becomes my worst enemy. I lose track of it and wind up breaking promises and hurting the ones I care about." He looked away from her. "Especially you."

Amy did her utmost to suppress the rush of joy and affection she felt at those words. She knew it'd be quite a scene if Tails walked into the room and saw Sonic _squeal _of all things and tackle Amy into a hug. So instead she settled for a simpler way of showing her appreciation.

"Th-thanks, Sonic," she said while blushing. "That means a lot to me."

Sonic gave her a half smile. "No problem, Ames." She found herself laughing. It was kinda funny watching Sonic do his signature pose, a wink and thumbs up, while in her body. Before she could remark on it, Tails returned.

"Here's the tracker," he said. "Sorry I took so long. I needed to work out some kinks in the gadget."

Handing it to Sonic, Tails turned his gaze toward Amy, still believing her to actually be his best friend. "So will you actually tell me how you managed to lose the chaos emeralds?"

"Sure, I will pal," Amy replied, impressing Sonic with her rendition of him. "After we go get them back that is." She finished off the act by winking and nonchalantly swiping 'her' finger under 'her' nose. "See ya later!" Grabbing "Sonic's" hand, Amy darted out of the workshop, heading toward the hills.

"Whew, that was close," Amy said, skidding to a stop. "And kinda weird."

"You did a pretty good job pretending to be me, Amy," Sonic chuckled.

"Thanks, now which way do we head toward to find those chaos emeralds?" Sonic glanced down at the tracker Tails had given him.

"Ah, about ten miles east of here, which is a jungle it seems," He looked up at Amy who nodded. "Do you wanna split up or tackle this thing together?"

Amy looked thoughtful, "Maybe we should go to the heart of the jungle and split of from there," She mused.

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic said, heading in the direction the tracker gave him. He nearly shrieked as Amy lifted him into 'her' arms, bolting toward the jungle at the same time.

"A-A-Amy! Do you have any idea how awkward this is?"

"Well, do you wanna have your body back today or next week?" His friend shot back.

"I am not slow!"

"Sonic, comparing my body's speed to yours, as of right now, you're slow."

All Sonic could do was grumble.

* * *

It took Amy two minutes to reach the heart of the jungle, quickly setting down a thoroughly embarrassed Sonic.

"I'm heading this way," He announced, stalking off to the left.

"Ah, Sonic, maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea," Amy called. "Tails only gave us one tracker." To her surprise, Sonic tossed the tracker her way.

"I'll be fine without it," He said, disappearing deeper into the jungle before she could protest.

Knowing arguing would be futile, Amy sighed before heading into the opposite direction. She wandered through the leafy area, wondering if she truly would manage to get her body back by sundown. _Here's hoping._

As she zipped around, gracefully dodging logs and any other potential hindrances, Amy caught sight of a gleam not too far away from her. Racing toward it, she discovered it was the light blue chaos emerald, the one she had managed to find and lose not too long ago.

A huge grin slowly worked itself across her face. _Maybe I'll get my body back sooner than I thought! _Her inner cheering was interrupted however, by a sudden shriek causing Amy to jump. "Oh no, Sonic!"

Dashing through the trees, Amy quickly found her crush glaring irately at the jungle floor, having been hung upside down, ankle snagged by a rogue vine. One hand desperately holding down the hem of a red dress, while the other clutched the violet chaos emerald.

Upon sighting Amy, Sonic barked, "Okay, that's it! Once this mess is taken care of, I am dragging you to the mall and you are buying some jeans!"

Amy couldn't resist the sly expression she knew was working across 'her' muzzle. "Ah, Sonic, I don't usually have these problems."

"Remember that parade on Planet Desert where you were tossed around during the parade?" Sonic asked. "Cause I remember a certain pink hedgie freaking out about being tossed."

"Touché," Amy remarked. "Hold on a sec, I'll get you down." Carefully selecting a vine, Amy gently lowered Sonic to the ground. "Better?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Thanks Ames. Awesome that we have two chaos emeralds."

Amy gave him a weak grin. "Yes, but something tells me our lesson hasn't quite been learned."

Sonic knew she had a point. After all, she may have learned about him and his desire for running, but he still hardly knew a thing about her. He had one idea in mind and figured it was better than having nothing to go on and be stuck wearing a dress for the rest of his life.

"Actually Amy there's been something I've been meaning to ask ya."

She looked at him. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm actually kinda surprised I haven't asked this yet," Sonic began. "But what I wanna know is, why do you constantly chase me? Be honest, what is it about me that you find so appealing?"

Amy smiled ruefully in memory. "This may take a while." She flopped down onto the exposed roots of the tree and patted the spot next to her.

Once Sonic settled in next to her, Amy began her tale. "Shortly after I was born, a few hours, if not a whole day, my mother died. It was said that she had contracted an illness while carrying me. I'm not too sure how I wasn't affected by it, but I wasn't. All I know is that because of her death so shortly after my birth and my resemblance to her, my father could never bring himself to love me. Rather he'd be abusive, both physical and emotional. If I remember correctly, he called me her murderer once or twice."

Amy did her best to ignore Sonic's quiet sound of indignation as she continued to tell her story. "I knew I had to escape. So when I was about five years old, I ran away, soon stumbling upon an orphanage. About three years later I had met you. When you rescued me from Dr. Eggman's clutches, I realized something. For once in my life I felt safe, someone actually cared about me and was willing to protect me. I was too naïve to realize at the time that of course you were going to rescue anyone in danger and that I wasn't particularly special."

"I chased you because I became greedy, I craved that feeling of being safe and wanted. That's why whenever you'd run from me, I'd feel hurt. I was afraid I was being abandoned again. But then I'd just always assume that perhaps that wasn't the case because you'd always be there whenever I needed you the most."

Amy sighed. "I suppose I never said it before, but I truly am sorry for always chasing you. I just needed a constant. And that was you." She hadn't noticed Sonic linked their fingers together until she felt him softly squeezing 'her' hand.

Sonic was silent for a long moment, stunned by the story his friend had just spun for him. Amy had really gone through all of that? Amy Rose? The girl who was practically a walking ray of sunshine actually had such a dark past? How was it that she always managed to smile and be strong and be there for him? Sonic didn't think it would be possible to be any more amazed by the girl as he was right then.

"Oh Ames," He sighed. "How come you never told me any of this before?"

Amy shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't want to burden you with me past." She smirked wryly. "Besides, wasn't my chasing and marriage proposals enough?"

"Speaking of marriage proposals," Sonic began. "Why exactly, did you do that?"

Amy laughed. "Sonic, I'm a girl! We do crazy and sometimes stupid things when it comes to matters of the heart. Besides, I heard that marriages can last forever and I just wanted to keep you is all."

Smiling, Sonic pulled Amy into a hug. "Don't you worry Amy, I'm not gonna leave ya."

Returning the hug gratefully, Amy felt the surge of protection rush through her heart once again. Neither hedgehog noticed the powerful glow of the chaos emeralds until they were nearly blinded by the brilliant light.

"Ahhhh!"

As quickly as it appeared the light disappeared leaving the two very confused as they tried to blink away the spots now dancing across their vision.

"You okay Ames?" Sonic asked. Amy froze.

"C-can you repeat that?"

"I asked if you were okay."

Snapping her gaze to her right, Amy then realized that she was no longer looking at herself but at Sonic who was currently rubbing his ( _yes, his!_) gloved fists against his eyes trying to clear up his vision.

"Sonic!" Amy squealed, tackling him into a hug. "We did it! We have our bodies back to ourselves!"

Sonic for once, eagerly returned the hug. "Yes we are, yes we are!" He agreed enthusiastically. He jumped up and down as he spoke, bouncing the girl in his arms at the same time. "This feels fantastic! Hold on one sec."

Before Amy had time to blink, Sonic tore off through the jungle, his joyful laughter causing Amy to giggle. Within five seconds, she was back in Sonic's arms, being bounced once again. "We are back!" He cheered.

Pausing in their celebration, Sonic locked eyes with Amy. Spending time with her today, he realized how truly beautiful she was, inside and out. For once he was grateful for having a tendency to be stupid with words. Framing her face with his hands, Sonic leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Amy froze. Sonic was kissing her! Actually kissing her! With the nightmare they had gone through, she had every inclination that this was merely a dream. Yet her heart was telling her that this was indeed reality and that it was okay for her to enjoy the moment.

Amy allowed her (_her!_)arms to wrap themselves around Sonic's neck, fingers absentmindedly toying with his quills. Through the fog she wondered if it was possible to feel so euphoric and manage to stay on the ground. When the two broke for air, Sonic rested his forehead against Amy's and with a dazed grin whispered to her, "I am so glad we had that stupid fight."

Amy giggled. "Me too."

Yay! This little segment is finished! Chapter 7 will hopefully be up by the end of the week.

Random question: How many of you guys thought it was adorable when Sonic poked his head in checking on Chris at the end of episode eight of Sonic X, "Party Hardly"?


	7. Packaged Love

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

Well, a few of you guys have asked for this in your reviews, so I figured I'd give it a shot. In chapter 3 Sonic had written Amy a love letter and here is Amy recieving said letter whether our hero wants her to or not.

* * *

Chapter 7: Packaged Love

"Bye Amy," Sonic called as he exited the pink hedgehog's house. "I had fun!" Even though he was smiling, inside the hero was grumbling. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He internally berated himself. _You spend three hours with the girl no problem and you can't find one moment to give her the dang letter you had written for her?_

Sighing, Sonic trudged back toward Tails workshop, too annoyed with himself to run. Shoving a hand in his back quills, he gently fingered the white envelope that safely held Amy's letter from him. Just touching the paper pocket was hard for him. It taunted him, calling him a coward for not out rightly giving Amy the stupid thing.

But to Sonic that letter was like poison. It held so much of his heart, he had let his barriers crumble as he wrote it, making himself almost completely vulnerable. What if Amy rejected it? Was that even a possibility? Sure, she had stopped chasing him and eased the pressure of her bear hugs making them something Sonic looked forward to, but did that mean she was losing interest in him?

Whatever the case may be, Sonic knew that this letter was poison and only Amy Rose herself had the antidote.

_Well, maybe it doesn't have to be poison if you just don't give it to her,_ his subconscious reasoned.

Satisfied with this decision, Sonic sped up as a grin burst onto his face. It wasn't too long before he reached home and was soon within the embrace of warm air thanks to the fire crackling within the fireplace.

Sonic stretched and carelessly flung the letter onto the table, too tired to go look for a hiding place at the moment, figuring he'd have plenty of time to do so in the morning.

* * *

Dawn's light came all too soon for the cobalt hero which found him grumbling as he perched lazily on the wooden windowsill, shifting away from the gentle kisses of the sun's rays, nearly toppling onto the floor in the process.

What caused Sonic to fall to the floor however, was the cheerful greeting of his little brother who had just flown down the stairs. "Mornin' Sonic!"

"Ack!" Sonic yelled as he greeted the cold wood. "Hiya, Tails," He mumbled into the floor. Lifting his head, he focused his bleary eyes on his best friend. "Ah, Tails? Isn't it a little early to be up at this time?"

Said kitsune tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about Sonic? It's been morning for hours!"

"Then how come I'm just seeing the sun now?"

Tails looked shocked. "You mean you slept through that wicked thunderstorm?"

"Apparently," Sonic replied as he picked himself off the ground with a groan before scrambling back onto the windowsill and shut his eyes.

Shrugging, Tails floated over to the kitchen table where a pile of magazines, flyers and envelopes were spread over the smooth surface. Being an inherent neat nick, Tails grumbled slightly at the sight of disorganization, separating the papers into three piles. He glanced at the thick mail pile while calling out to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, I'm headed over to the post office, anything you need me to send for you?"

Cocking an ear, Tails caught onto a nearly incoherent 'no.' He shrugged again before scooping up the envelopes and heading for his beloved plane, The Tornado. Sixty seconds passed before the familiar hum of the plane's propeller could be heard throughout the surrounding area as the young pilot took off soaring through the endless sunny blue expanse.

* * *

Sonic yawned, stretching as he stalled opening his eyes. As he continued waking himself up, Tails' words pierced his brain fogged mind. _I'm headed over to the post office, anything you need me to send for you? _Twin olive orbs snapped open at the sudden realization.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. _Sonic mentally chanted. _Please don't tell me. _His eyes widened in horror as they alighted on the table. Quickly sifting through the magazines and flyers, Sonic's fear had been confirmed. Tails' had taken Amy's letter with him. Oh why had he written her name on the envelope? He didn't even need the address, he was pretty darn sure that there was only one Amy Rose in Mobius.

Casting a glance out the window, Sonic noticed that the sun was high, meaning that it was around noon. His heart sank in defeat, the mailman usually made his rounds before this time. For once, Sonic's speed could not bail him out. Sighing, Sonic made his way over to Amy's house, hoping that at the very least, she hadn't gone to check the contents of her mailbox yet.

Within thirty seconds, Sonic arrived at Amy's house. Covertly, he slipped over to her mailbox, opening the little door. A grin etched itself onto his muzzle as he recognized the familiar envelope resting in Amy's mailbox. Now if only he could get it out and escape with it before…

"Sonic?"

The cerulean hero froze at the sweet, lilting sound that was Amy Rose's voice. There was no way he could run off now, not without running the risk of her chasing him, her hammer probably a part of the equation.

He dared himself to meet her eyes and his mind nearly melted as he locked onto her shimmering emerald gems. Heat flooded his face as he stammered out a greeting. "H-h-hi Ames."

Curiosity danced in her eyes as she tilted her head, a few stay quills brushing across her face. "Ah, why were you poking around in my mailbox?"

Sonic gulped, heart pounding. _Dang! Why does she have to be so cute?_

He shifted uncomfortably, almost squirming before reaching in and pulling out the letter. Wordlessly he handed it to her, figuring it was now or never and that the worst thing she could do was reject him. The smallest boost of confidence he had gotten was the knowledge that she had loved him for so long.

_Had loved, _He thought with a wince. _Past tense._

He watched as she carefully opened the envelope, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip out of nervousness. He saw her lovely eyes widen as they scanned his written confessions. He swore that he saw them begin to sparkle. Seconds later, they really did begin to shine, with tears. His heart pounded as a lovely smile began to spread across her muzzle. Maybe she wouldn't reject him after all.

When Amy reached the bottom of the letter, her smile was a brilliant beam. She locked eyes with Sonic before leaping into his arms, her lips pressing against his in a fiery kiss. Sonic froze in surprise for about two seconds, before allowing his eyes to close, both relief and warmth flooding through him as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, his loosely cradling her waist. Definitely not rejection.

As the two hedgehogs parted for air, Amy smiled softly and whispered, "Dear Sonic, I love you too, and don't worry, I will wait for you."

* * *

Agh, I don't really have much confidence in this chapter. That being said, please be somewhat merciful in the reviews.


	8. Midnight Run

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

A/N: This chapter is based off of episode 42 of Sonic X: A Date to Forget

* * *

Chapter 8: Midnight Run

The night winds whispered throughout Station Square chilling the cerise hedgehog as she wearily trudged home. Amy had spent the past two and half hours walking home from the desert she and Sam had driven through, doing her utmost to swallow the lump in her throat and keep the tears at bay. She tried to rely on anger, somewhat preferring to be fueled by a rush of blazing fire from within rather than drowning in sorrow and the rivers of saline soon to follow.

"Why the bloody heck did he even bother asking me out?" Amy growled to herself. "Was he sick? Was it all a dare?" Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her torso, making her appear all the more forlorn. Five more minutes passed before Amy found herself at the gates of the Thorndyke mansion. She sighed, hoping that _he_ was still out running around so that she wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of facing him. For once she didn't want to see him.

Pushing open the door, the first thing she heard was Cream's ever cheerful voice calling out to her. "Hi, Amy!" The little rabbit bounced down the stairs. "How was your-" She broke off at seeing the sadness in her older sister's eyes. Concern filled her big brown eyes. "Amy?" Cream asked, tilting her head. "What happened? Sonic didn't really forget, did he?"

Amy shot the girl a weak smile. "He's bound to make mistakes every now and again Cream. Nobody is perfect after all."

She walked toward the dining room, her gait devitalized. She sat in her seat, and picked up her fork. She knew it was going to take every bit of strength she possessed to slip on that mask of perpetual happiness and pretend that she was perfectly fine with everything. As she speared a meatball with the metal utensil and slipped it into her mouth, _he_ strolled into the room, taking a seat not too far from her own.

Quickly, Amy bowed her head, hoping to remain invisible to him. She did not want to choke on her tears. She wanted to lose herself in the world of happiness and color. Where sunshine spilled over the meadows and flowers sprang up in rainbow dots. Where pain didn't exist.

Unfortunately, fate did not always work out in one's favor.

Tails nudged Sonic with a mischievous look on his face. "So, bro, how'd today go?"

Sonic looked at him blankly. "Err…fine. Same old same old. Your day?"

Tails stared back at his brother in surprise. _No way…he _actually _forgot! This isn't good._

"He means how did your _date_ with _Amy_ go?" Cream asked sharply.

The spaghetti Sonic had been twirling and chomping on immediately tasted like sawdust. He swallowed, forcing the lump down his throat before snatching up his glass and taking a swig of water. All he could feel was the leaden sensation of guilt fill him, not being able to bring himself to look at Amy. Those heartbroken eyes would shatter him. Damn! How could he forget her? _He_ was the one who asked her out for crying out loud!

Sonic's attention was diverted to Amy in any case when she abruptly stood, her plate in hand. "I'm done." She announced. Her eyes were blank, refusing to focus on anything or anyone.

"But you've hardly touched a thing on your plate," Ella said in concerned tone. "I thought spaghetti and meatballs was your favorite."

"It is," Amy replied. "I'm sorry, but I've lost my appetite. Please excuse me."

Without further ado, she fled for the safety of the kitchen, a hiccup somewhat akin to a sob escaped her. When Amy exited, the gazes of the others were split. Ella, Tanaka and Chris stared at the door worriedly while Tails looked at Sonic with a gaze mixed of pity and exasperation. Cream merely glared, the expression of her chao, its twin.

Knowing fully well that he was to blame for Amy's desolate demeanor, Sonic sighed, heading into the kitchen. "Amy?" He called out, poking his head into the room. He caught sight of the female hedgehog standing at the sink, rinsing her plate. Her efforts were half-hearted, almost mechanical.

Sonic walked over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, I-"

"It's okay, Sonic."

He blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

She turned to him, toweling off the dish, a smile on her face. One that didn't reach her eyes. "You were busy." Amy said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I have-"

She interrupted him again. "Sonic, I don't have time to talk. I've gotta concentrate on these pots and pans." She swept a gloved hand over the soapy dishes in the sink. She brushed a stray quill out of her eyes before continuing to speak. "Look, you obviously don't have time for me, and right now I don't have time for you.'

Without so much as a by your leave, Amy spun her attention back to the sink and started scrubbing at a plate. Disheartened by her attitude, Sonic leaves her to her thoughts in the kitchen, guilt continuing to weigh him down. When he reached the living room, Chris and Tails approached him. "Is Amy gonna be okay?" The human boy asked.

Sonic bit his lip, not wanting to believe the answer as it spilled from his lips. "I-I think she hates me you guys. I really think she does." His heart sank like a rock. _Man! Why must I be so competitive? Why do I keep hurting the people I care about? _

The more he berated himself, the faster he came to a realization. _It's just Amy…Amy is the one I keep hurting. Is it because I'm so selfish, in the back of my mind I guess I've always held onto the fact that Amy has loved me for so long, eventually forgiving me for my blunders, that I've been blind to the real damage I've been causing her? I'm gonna lose her. I don't want to lose her._

"I don't know what to do," Sonic admitted helplessly.

* * *

Amy tossed and turned that night, a whirlwind of negative emotions welling up inside. Anger, sadness, hurt and regret. She opened her eyes to as she wondered about the regret she felt. Regret towards what? Regret for saying yes when Sonic asked her out, or regret for snapping at him earlier in the evening? Frowning, she slipped out of her bed and quietly left the room.

Adrenaline surged through her veins as she closed the mansion door and felt the cool night air caress her face. Taking advantage of her energy rush, Amy bolted, welcoming the burning sensation embracing her muscles. She had no known destination as she ran through the night. All she knew is that she wanted to be as far away from that house as possible. Far away from him.

* * *

She had been running for what felt like over an hour and hardly felt tired. Even though she hated to admit it, she felt somewhat closer to him. She didn't want to stop even though her lungs were beginning to cry for a break. _Faster, _her heart told her. _Go farther._

A rustle in a tree caused her to falter and stumble slightly. Another disturbance in the leaves. She wasn't sure how she knew, but Amy was positive that someone was jumping from branch to branch within the trees. Someone was following her.

She tensed, teeth gritted. She whirled around, her hammer tightly grasped as she commanded the night air. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that her follower was the cobalt heartbreaker himself. Her fingers flexed around the handle of her hammer, but she didn't lower her arms. His eyes, a lighter shade than her own looked saddened and somewhat shamed. His smile didn't hold its usual cockiness, rather it was shy. He knew she was angry with him.

He tried starting a conversation. "H-hey, Ames."

"My name is Amy," She snapped. He looked hurt, but she could hardly bring herself to care.

"A-Amy," He stammered. "I'm so-"

"I know," She said, cutting him off for the third time that night. "You're sorry. You always say you're sorry. But I wonder, do you mean it?"

Sonic looked slightly taken aback at that. "Amy, of course I mean it. I wouldn't have chased after you in the middle of the night if I didn't."

Amy looked away. "How do I know this isn't some attempt to assuage my anger so you can feel better about yourself and then you go off running?"

"It's not!" Sonic cried. "I'm being honest Amy!"

Keeping her gaze away from his, she asked, "Why did you bother asking me out? Better yet, why did I bother saying yes?" A bitter laugh escaped her. "Knowing you for so long, you'd think I'd understand you better. Perhaps I just fool myself."

"Amy…" Sonic sounded like she wanted to cry. He pulled her into his embrace, trying to ignore the fact that she stiffened in his arms. "I'm sorry," He whispered. He winced as she pulled away, it felt like she had shoved him.

"You should go back to the mansion," Amy replied brokenly as she sank to the ground, hugging herself tightly. Yet Sonic ignored her as he sat about a foot away. A light rain began to fall as silence reigned over the emotionally wounded pair.

"Am I cursed?"

Sonic jumped at the sudden sound of Amy's voice. He looked at her curiously. Cursed? The sakura hedgehog herself was studiously focusing on the forest scenery.

She continued, talking more to herself than to Sonic. "Cursed to love someone who will never love me back even if he had the time? To be a part of an endless chase and never stop running no matter how exhausted I am?"

Amy found herself too tired to be mad as a gloved hand that wasn't hers wiped away the tears that began to fall.

"You're not cursed, Amy," Sonic said quietly. I didn't forget you at first. I got caught up in a fight against Eggman. Then when I arrived in the desert, all I could think about was running." He sighed. "I made a stupid mistake and it hurt someone I truly care about."

He smiled weakly as Amy finally looked at him, albeit her gaze was startled. Sonic took a breath before continuing, briefly wondering why the ability to talk to girls on a level beyond platonic had missed his genetic makeup.

"I really do like you, Amy," Sonic said. "I just wish I knew how to act on what I feel for you and not blow it off." His heart warmed at the sight of Amy's soft smile. It had been truly missed. "I don't know how to fix us, but I want to."

"Would it help if I said it was okay for you to start calling me 'Ames' again?" Her eyes began to sparkle with a bit of mischief. "Only you can call me that Sonikku."

Sonic grinned and pulled her in for another hug. "Hey Ames," He said quietly. "I missed you."

Her smile got wider. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry for being such an airhead," He sighed.

"I forgive."

Sonic frowned slightly. "You always forgive me Amy. If I were you, I'd have kicked me to the curb ages ago. How do you have so much room in your heart?"

Amy smiled. "I realized something while running tonight. I didn't want to accept it at first, but-"

Sonic arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "But what?"

She gently kissed him on the nose. "That no matter how many times my heart gets broken, you're always there to heal it."

Sonic wrinkled said nose. "Aw, Ames, that was corny!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl! We're way more poetic than you boys!"

"Are you saying guys can't be romantic?"

"You're a boy, not a guy," She playfully retorted.

"Hey!"

Instead of continuing their banter, Sonic laughed. "Well look at that. We're already having our first fight. Not even ten minutes and we're already like a couple." He became thoughtful. "Now about that date…"

"Forget about it," Amy cut in.

Sonic frowned, confused. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Let's wait until we get back home," Amy replied. "We have to get the rest of the chaos emeralds and stop whatever scheme Eggman's cooking up to try and jeopardize this world."

Sonic smiled fondly. "You've matured, Amy." He kissed her forehead, not noticing the deep blush that danced across her muzzle. "C'mon, let's go back to Chris's place. We can't save the world if we're sick and it's starting to rain harder."

Standing up with her beloved, Amy soon found herself in his arms. "Are ya ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

_I'm always ready for anything with you, Sonikku._

_

* * *

_

Funny, ten episodes later he's a total sweetheart with the rose and huge smile for her. Better late than never I guess.


	9. Rosy Forecasts

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Chapter 9: Rosy Forecasts

In a sea of colorful flowers knelt two young girls, one a lightly tanned rabbit and the other a cerise hedgehog, both gathering flowers to be made into crowns. It was a craft that Cream the Rabbit was known for doing, but her friend Amy Rose was quickly picking up on the talent.

"Hey, Cream, I have a question for you," Amy said as she examined the crown she was working on.

Cream looked up from her own project. "Yes, Amy?"

"Have you ever thought about using roses in your crowns?"

Cream contemplated this. "Roses sure are pretty, but I'm afraid to work with them because of their thorns," the younger of the two admitted.

"That is a good point," Amy said. "It's just that your crowns may be a bit more special because each color of a rose has a different meaning. For instance," Here a sly smile took over. "You could give Tails a crown of _red _roses." She burst into giggles at the sight of Cream's blush.

"A-Amy!"

"Hmm?" Amy batted her lashes innocently. "Yes, Cream?"

"I do not like Tails that way!" The little rabbit protested.

"Sure, sure."

"A-anyway," Cream stammered, desperate for a subject change. "Do you know the meaning of other rose colors?"

"Sure do," Amy replied with a nod. "Let's see, obviously red means love along with beauty. White roses are usually used for weddings and remembrance. Yellow is for joy and friendship." Amy furrowed her brow as she tried to remember the meanings of all the rose colors. "Orange is for passion and desire. Lavender is a sweet one because it means 'love at first sight'."

Cream was impressed. "Wow, I didn't know flowers could have so many meanings." Smiling at her sister figure, she asked, "Which one did you think my mama would like?"

Amy thought for a moment. "How about yellow, since they're for joy? They'd really brighten her day."

"Okay, but why not red as well?"

Amy giggled. "That's more for romantic love. Like something Knuckles would give Rouge if he'd ever fess up to liking her."

Cream nodded her understanding, going back to finishing up the flower crown in her lap. As Amy went to work on hers, she noticed a bluebell amongst her pile. "Blue…" She murmured.

Looking up, Cream asked, "There are blue roses?"

Amy shook her head. "They're not real. The only way you can get one is if you dye a white rose. But it still has a meaning. Based on the fact that the blue rose isn't organic in its existence, it means 'unattainable'. Like…someone you love…but probably can't have them love you back."

Amy sank into silence, no doubt being taunted by her love for the heroic blue hedgehog. Blue. There was that irony again.

Yet before she could linger in thoughts of depression and melancholy, Amy was snapped out of her reverie by a sudden gust of wind blasting by her causing her pile of flowers to flutter and scatter. As quickly as the wind came, it died down, leaving the two girls blinking in surprise.

Cream was the first to speak, her doe brown eyes falling on a rose in Amy's lap. The bloom hadn't been there before. "Amy, look!"

Obeying her friend, Amy glanced at her lap, noticing a lovely pink rose fully opened. Picking it up she saw a note attached with ribbon wrapped around the rose's jade stem. Carefully lifting the white scrap of paper to eye level, she read the note.

'_Grace. Elegance. Joyfulness._

_Admiration._

_Nothing is unattainable.'_

Amy beamed as she lifted the flower to her nose, inhaling its sweet perfume. She understood the sudden appearance of the wind.

'_Thank you, Sonikku.'_

* * *

Alright, I'm warning you right now. After chapter 10, I probably won't be updating as quickly. Not that I've lost interest. No way, no how. This is too fun. I've lost inspiration. Any ideas/ suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	10. Knave of My Tarts

Indigo Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

Chapter 10: Knave of My Tarts

All was quiet in the darkened Luna-Soleil bakery. A lone figure slipped into the kitchen, creeping toward a freshly made pastry that was cooling on the windowsill. Eyes narrowed into crafty slits as the figure snuck toward the innocently idle baked good, a mischievous grin creeping onto the potential thief's muzzle. Two gloved hands reached out, fingers barely brushing against the tin pan when suddenly the light snapped on.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, if you even dream about eating that, then you will find yourself sleeping on the couch for the rest of the year!"

Sonic froze, his eyes wide. He was totally busted. Glaring at the missed prize that caused his fiancée to be angry with him, he mulled over his possible punishment.

"The rest of the year?" He asked. "That's about five months of getting to know the couch. Don'tcha think that's a bit harsh, Ames?"

Amy smirked. "You're the reason why I can't open this bakery until at least two hours later than normal!" Her hand swept around the perimeter of her bakery's kitchen. "Let's see, before we went to bed I had six key lime pies, eight dozen donuts, fourteen apple turnovers, an eight layer cake…"

"Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree," Sonic quipped. His grin faded when Amy leveled him a glare.

"Yeah and in the morning, I find that at least half of my products are gone. How do you explain that one, Mister Hedgehog?"

"Erm, maybe Eggman's robots swiped 'em?"

Amy's eyes narrowed. "They're _robots_, Sonic. They don't eat the kind of food we do. Actually, I don't think they even eat at all. They probably just guzzle down some motor oil."

"Well then they swipe the goods for Eggman!" Sonic eagerly replied, wanting the heat of Amy's glare off him.

She sauntered over to him, a smirk working its way back onto her face. "Actually, I believe my pastries end up in here!" She declared, poking him in his slightly rounded belly.

"H-hey!" He protested. "That tickles!"

Her smirk was in full force. "Oh does it now?"

He became wary of the fingers he knew that were itching to tickle him until tears ran down his face. "Um." He bolted across the kitchen. "Well how can you expect me to resist something like chili dog pie? You know I can't ignore it when it's cooling right downstairs from where I live and especially when I know it was made by you!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but in the end, it reduces my profits!"

Sonic laughed. "Ames, you know I get a lot of money for being a hero right?" Inwardly, he rolled his eyes at the thought of being treated in such an exalted manner, but it was one of the things people wouldn't let him refuse.

His bride to be sighed. "I know that, Sonic, but I still want to do things for us and for myself. This bakery is one of them."

"I know that, Amy," He then whined. "But Am-myyyy….the pie smells so good!"

"It's four-thirty in the morning, Sonic!"

"Tell that to my stomach! It doesn't care!"

Giggling, Amy walked over to her love and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. After a few moments of passionate lip locking, a new smirk was born on Amy's muzzle.

Sonic stared down at her quizzically. "What?"

Licking her lower lip slowly, Amy replied, "Mint, chocolate, coconut, strawberry and…a hint of lemon." She looked back at him, a mixture of mischief and triumph sparkling in her emerald eyes. "I was right! You were eating my baked goods!"

Blushing, Sonic tried to come up with a plausible excuse that could be delivered smoothly, but knew he could never win. So instead he settled for a slight topic change. "You could taste all that just by kissing me?"

Amy laughed. "Sonic, I knew it was you when we to bed. You had a bit of frosting on the corner of your mouth."

"How d'you know that it wasn't toothpaste?"

"Your toothpaste is red and the frosting was brown," She retorted.

"Okay, okay," Sonic said. "You got me. All the evidence is present, all of the witnesses were correct your honor. Now how can I make it up to you?"

"We'll start replacing the missing food at seven thirty sharp," Amy replied. "But before we deal with that, I have something to show you."

"What?"

Amy smiled, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a covered plate. With a flourish, she removed the cloth revealing a smaller, but completely untouched chili dog pie. She giggled at the joy she could practically see dancing in Sonic's eyes. "I was going to surprise you with this, but I guess now is as good a time as ever to give you this."

Sonic's smile was infectious. "Thanks, Ames! This is all I need in life. You, your chili dogs pies and running." Amy burst into laughter as she was pulled into her future husband's arms. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

The cobalt hedgehog then grabbed a fork and stabbed it into the pie. He placed the full fork to Amy's lips, only to grin and quickly replace the food with his own lips. Pulling away, Amy's smile was teasing as she said, "I dunno how you can love my pie so much, I think I prefer this." She pulled him in for another kiss.

Sonic laughed. "Well, that may be true, for you. But for me, don't forget Ames, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." He leaned in, about to indulge in the meat filled pastry when Amy snatched it away, the fork in her lips, the plate in her hands.

"H-hey!" He pouted.

She winked at him. "Cute, Sonikku, but it's not gonna work on me."

"Oh yeah?"

As he chased her around the bakery, peals of their childish laughter could be heard ringing in the warm, spring air, gently coiling around the moon itself.

* * *

Whoa! Chapter 10 already! That was fast. Man, do I love Sonamy. I'm kinda tempted to do a wereSonamy Beauty and the Beast thing. Keeping true, (mostly) to the film while putting my own spin on things. And yes, the film, not the fairytale, because I really can't imagine Sonic asking Amy to marry him every other night like the Beast asked the Beauty. C'mon, it's Sonic! What do you guys think? Good idea?


	11. Much Ado About Shipping

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: C'mon, you should know by now….

* * *

Chapter 11: Much Ado about Shipping

Sonic groaned as he lazed about on Tails' couch. It had been pouring for about two hours. As a result, the heroic hedgehog blatantly refused to go outside and found himself with nothing to do. Meanwhile his best friend was in the back room polishing one of his many homemade planes. Honestly, how the kitsune could even find that remotely entertaining was beyond Sonic.

Amy was there as well, borrowing Tails' laptop wandering aimlessly around the world wide web. Her light-hearted giggle caught Sonic's attention. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should go see what was making her laugh. He was in desperate need for a distraction, not to mention her laughter was beginning to grow on him.

Getting up off the couch, Sonic stretched before approaching Amy. Settling down on the carpet beside her, Sonic asked, "Whatcha up to Ames?"

Her emerald eyes flicked up to look at him. "Oh, hi, Sonic. I was just looking at this website that has to do with a type of storytelling called Fanfiction."

"Fan…fiction?"

"Yeah, apparently there are people out there somewhere who like to write stories about us. My money is on the fact that these people are from Chris's dimension."

"So, uh, how can we see this stuff here?"

"Beats me," Amy replied with a shrug. "You can ask Tails, he might know."

"I'll ask later," Sonic said. "What kind of fan fictions have been written?"

"Oh there's _tons_," Amy answered. "Adventure, Drama, Horror, Crime-"

"Eggman," Sonic muttered.

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Amy hedged.

"What?" Sonic was incredulous as he saw a story about crime with his name as the main character. "I'm no criminal!"

"This is fan fiction," Amy said consolingly. "These writers can shape whatever kind of story they want with any character, genre, pairing…"

"Pairing?"

"Mhm. A couple. Y'know like Silver and Blaze, Cream and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge."

Sonic frowned slightly as he squinted at the screen. "What's up with the mushed up names? Like, Silvaze and Knuxouge?"

"That's the author's way of letting the readers know what pairing is going to be featured in their story. Sometimes there's several pairings in a story."

Sonic nodded as he continued to look at the screen. He raised an eyebrow at a particular pairing name. "_Shadamy_? People like you with that faker?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah. Actually there's a lot of stories with that pairing."

Still gawking at what he now dubbed an evil piece of technology, Sonic reached out and wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders pulling her close to him. Trying to remain nonchalant about his sudden display of affection for the girl, he then asked casually, "So, um, are there any Sonamy stories out there?"

* * *

Ahahaha! I've seen this done all the time in the Teen Titans fandom, so I figured why not give it a shot here? No, I'm not complaining if anyone likes Shadamy as well as Sonamy, it's just that I like Shadow more as a brother figure to Amy. That's only my opinion.

Meanwhile, I am so looking forward to writing that wereSonamy Beauty and the Beast fic. Anyone wanna know the title? =D


	12. Much Ado About Sonamy

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: Nope, definitely not.

* * *

Chapter 12: Much Ado about _Sonamy_ part One.

Previously….

_Still gawking at what he now dubbed an evil piece of technology, Sonic reached out and wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders pulling her close to him. Trying to remain nonchalant about his sudden display of affection for the girl, he then asked casually, "So, um, are there any Sonamy stories out there?"_

Amy tried hard to focus on not squeaking as a blush danced across her muzzle the second Sonic's arm came in contact with her shoulders, she replied, "Y-yeah. Th-there's a lot of them. I'm reading one right now."

Amy pulled up a screen revealing a new story. Sonic glanced at the title, "Raindrops and revelations."

"By…IHeartSonamy…?" Sonic's brow shot up at the penname. "So, uh." He cleared his throat while blushing. "I-I guess this person thinks we'd make a good couple?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, she's a really good writer, an energetic girl. Plus, she loves pink!"

"Sounds like your long-lost twin," Sonic chuckled.

Amy joined in the laughter before speaking, "C'mon, let's read!" It was about two minutes into the reading before Sonic burst out laughing again. Amy looked at him, "What?"

"This author really knows how to get my personality. I would so sneak up on you guys!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "You mean like how you nearly gave me that heart attack about two days ago?"

"Ha! I remember that! You nearly jumped out of your fur!"

His companion scowled, "Yeah, well if you pull that stunt again, you'll find yourself becoming fast friends with my hammer!"

"Easy, Ames," Sonic said soothingly. "You know I like to tease." He gently nudged his head against hers, keeping his arm around her. "Ready to keep reading?"

Her anger assuaged, Amy nodded. She had barely read a few lines when she caught sight of something clear out of the corner of her eye.

"Sonic! Are you drooling?"

"What? It's not my fault she mentioned chili dogs! You know how much I love 'em and I'm starving!"

Rolling her eyes, Amy sighed and got up. "I'll go see if Tails has any chilidogs in his fridge."

Sonic nodded, trying to hide the fact that he missed having Amy's warmth against him. "I'll keep on reading." He found himself thinking as he read the story. _These guys make me have strong feelings for Amy…but do I? _He frowned. _I-I guess I do…just now, having her here with me…it was…nice._

Sonic forced himself to keep reading, wondering if the writer would give him and Amy a happy ending while wondering at the same time if that could be a plausible reality. He winced when he read that Amy had started crying while caught in the rain. _Now that is definitely like our reality. I'm sorry, Amy._

As he continued to read, the azure hero was startled when Amy called his name. He turned to face his female counterpart, a plate of steaming chilidogs in her hand. He smiled at the sight of the food. "Thanks, Ames," He said gratefully as he took the food from her.

"So," Amy began as she sat down. "Do we get a happy ending here?" She blushed as Sonic's arm came around here once more.

"Yup," Sonic replied through a mouthful of food, careful not to get any stray bits of chili on Tails' laptop. "This part was pretty creative." He pointed out a few lines:

"_Amy looked into his emerald orbs. "I always wanted to carve our names into a tree."_

_"Okay...come on then." Sonic grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her over to a cherry tree._

_He picked up a sharp stone and carved out Amy's initials underneath his own. Amy watched as he chiselled into the soft wood._

_When he'd finished Sonic put down the stone, stood back and admired his handiwork._

_S.T.H_

_4_

_A.R_

_"It's still missing something..." Amy said, gazing at the carving with her head tilted slightly._

_She walked over to the tree, picked up the stone and carved a circle around their initials. She then put the stone back on the ground and stood by Sonic, placing her hand in his._

_"Wouldn't it look better in a heart... no offense Ames?" Sonic asked._

_"I put it in a circle because it doesn't have a beginning or an end. And I don't want our love to end...ever." Amy replied quietly._

Sonic grinned at Amy who stared curiously back at him. "S-Sonic? A-are you…a-are you trying to say that…?"

His grin became sly. "Maybe…let's read another story first! That one was really good."

"Aw, c'mon, Sonic!" Amy pleaded. "Tell me! Before I…before I go off and read some Shadamy fanfics!"

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Amy shrugged. "I dunno, Shadow isn't all that bad of a guy. Truth be told I do think of him as a brother figure more than anything else, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious."

"Where the heck did you learn to blackmail?"

Amy giggled. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I curse myself for giving into such cute eyes," Sonic muttered to himself before addressing the girl next to him. "Amy, did you ever think there was a reason I wanted to see Sonamy fics and not Shadamy? _Especially _not Shadamy?"

"Apparently, pairing me with Knuckles is pretty popular too."

"What?"

"Ew, Sonic! You got chili dog on me!"

"Sorry, Ames." He proceeded to wipe the chili off the corner of her mouth, his fingers lingering on her lips. Her pretty lips that felt soft under his touch. Before either of them realized it, their lips were locked, Sonic dropping his chilidog to pull Amy closer. Amy wrapped her arms around his arms, nearly nudging his head due to them shaking from nervousness and excitement. Sonic was kissing her! And he had been jealous!

_Thank you, fan fiction! Thank you IHeartSonamy!_

When the need for air became too much, the pair pulled away. Once he caught his breath, Sonic kept Amy close to her whispering, "So, is it okay for me to say Sonamy forever?"

Giggling like crazy, Amy pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

*snickers* Good thing I didn't mention the TailsxAmy pairing. The thought of Amy with his little brother? That might've sent the poor guy into cardiac arrest!

Big thank you to IHeartSonamy for letting me use her story! She's a great writer! Check her stuff out if you haven't already! I hope I did her story justice! Part two should be coming out soon which consists of Silverdawn2010's story. (stories?)

Also, since I said I would tell you come this chapter, here's the title to the Weresonamy fic: _Before The Final Rose Petal Falls._

Do you guys like it?


	13. Much Ado About Sonamy part 2

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: Do I reeeaaallly have to say it?

A/N: Wow! Over 2,000 hits and almost fifty reviews! You guys really like these snapshots, huh? And there have been new reviewers! Hey guys!

* * *

Chapter 13: Much Ado About Sonamy part 2

Resting her head against Sonic's shoulder, Amy allowed a lazy grin to spread across her slightly swollen lips. She was in a slight trance as Sonic rhythmically ran his fingers through her quills. Letting out a happy sigh, Amy asked, "So, do you want to read another Sonamy fanfic?"

Not stopping his motion of stroking her quills, his head laying on top of hers, Sonic replied, "Sure, but do we have to move much?"

Amy's smile grew. "I hope not, I'm comfortable too." Carefully, she inched the laptop closer. "There's one I've been reading whenever I get bored and don't feel like dealing with, cheesy, sappy romance movies. Trust me, this story is _far_ from cheesy or sappy. Very realistic romance."

"And it's about us?"

"Yep."

"Great! Cuz I don't like cheesy or sappy."

Amy laughed. "I don't think I'll witness you being either of those attributes any time soon, Sonic."

"You won't," He replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't be genuine with you Ames. So, what's the name of this story?"

"Give It A Chance."

"Uh-oh, it sounds like someone in Chris's world is trying to send me a message."

Amy giggled. "You could ask the author."

"What's this one's penname?"

"Silverdawn2010."

"Huh, that sounds kinda pretty. Is this author like IHeartSonamy?"

"Well, she does seem very creative like IHeartSonamy….likes to write Sonamy. Her favorite color is silver…oh! And she hates the pairing shadamy."

"Heh, I think I like this author already. Let's read."

"Actually Sonic, I've already read up to chapter six," Amy confessed. "Plus, I promised Rouge I'd call her at around four-thirty which is the given time."

"You need to call _Rouge_?" Sonic asked surprised. "How come?"

Amy let out another giggle. "Because she has a date with Knuckles in about a few hours and for some reason she decided that having a chat with me would be a good way to calm the nerves." She shrugged at the bat's logic.

"So, ol' Knucklehead finally got a date with Rouge, huh?" Sonic mused. "Alright, you go have fun talking with Rouge and I'll try to catch up with the story."

Amy nodded. "I should be back soon, Sonic!" And with that, Amy bounced into the kitchen, shutting the door for a bit of privacy.

Sonic flopped onto his stomach. "Oh well," He said to himself. "I guess this is comfortable too." He began to read the story. About half way into the chapter he smiled, "Flowers. That'd be a good thing to give Amy. She loves almost as much as Cream. And she knows what nearly every bloom means. Maybe she could teach me a thing or two in process."

Reading further, Sonic cracked a wry grin. "Uh-oh, I think I'm about two years behind on the date deadline. Amy's fifteen here Silverdawn." He chuckled. "Hey, d'you mind if I call ya Silv?" It was then that Sonic began truly think about his relationship with Amy.

_I kissed her while wiping chili off her lips! How the heck can anyone even remotely call that romantic! _

_But…I really did like kissing her and holding her just now. And she's really been maturing, holding her own in battle…plus, she hasn't been glomping me lately, her gentle hugs…are scarily becoming like an addiction. True, she didn't bug me this afternoon, because she's been reading these stories, but hey, this is fantasy. Why not try reality? Okay then, I'll ask Amy out when she comes back from her phone call with Rouge….if I don't lose my nerve that is, heh._

Sonic forced himself to keep reading. He let out a cheer while reading chapter two. "Right on! Asking the girl out _is _the hardest part!" He groaned while reading chapter three, having read that he just roller bladed into a tree.

"Smooth move Blue," He muttered. "Then again, Amy is pretty cute….easy to get lost in those emerald eyes of hers." He thought about trying rollerblading. Something told him it wasn't going to be as easy as Silverdawn2010 made it out to be for him. "I'm pretty sure Amy won't mind me cutting off her hand's circulation as long as I'm holding it."

Sonic found himself breezing through the story, inwardly chagrining about how here he was at chapter five and still he was too afraid to kiss Amy. Amy knew this too, which was why she was the first of the two to say good night and slip inside her house.

_Well, at least here in this story, we've been on five dates, _Sonic reasoned. _I've gotta find the courage to ask Amy on one in reality._

About two minutes later Sonic was biting back the "Finally!" that wanted to burst from his throat, trying not to disturb Amy, but he was just happy that at least he found the courage to kiss her in the story. Well, who says that people can't find courage in the real world too? _And Eggman better not try to mess that up._

Sonic nearly jumped out of his fur when a pair of gloved hands covered his eyes, a sweet female voice addressing him. "Miss me?"

"Y-yeah." He tried calming his racing heart. "Yeesh! Give a guy a heart attack, why don't you?"

Amy giggled. "Aw, did I scare you?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"I'm sorry," She kissed his cheek. "Does that help?"

He allowed a small grin. "Yeah. So, ready for chapter seven?"

Amy blinked. "You're caught up already?"

"C'mon Ames, look who you're talkin' to," Sonic said. "I'm the fastest hedgehog there is."

"Good point. Let's read."

As Sonic read about the bracelet Amy had given him, he surreptitiously reached into his glove and gently stroked his wrist. Unfortunately he wasn't as subtle as he thought.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?" The hero became slightly wary of the sparkle in Amy's eyes.

"Did you really keep that bracelet?"

Blushing to the point where he thought he might pass out from overheating, Sonic showed Amy the bracelet. She gasped at the sight of it. "But it broke when one of Eggman's robots landed on it! Serpenter, I think."

"Yeah, but when I went under to save you, you had that bracelet clutched so tightly in your hand, I knew it was meant as a treasure for me." He smiled. "Besides, I can't go underwater without my good luck charm right?"

"I don't think you even need it," Amy pouted.

"Sure I do," Sonic said. "Without it being there, who knows if I would've gotten us both out of the water safely? When we were on land I was about ready to pass out myself."

Amy smiled before a question formed in her mind. "Uh, Sonic?"

"Yeah, Ames?"

"How does Silverdawn2010 even know about the bracelet?"

Sonic shrugged. "We've been broadcast on television so many times in Chris' world, I guess when Eggman was attacking the hotel at Emerald Coast, the camera's caught you giving me the bracelet. Silverdawn must've just assumed that I kept it."

"Oh…"

Sonic winked at her. "Aw, don't worry about it Amy. This author's been writing some really great things about us. But," He let his head hang in comic sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"It just feels like the Sonic in these stories would be a better Sonic for you than the actual me."

Amy rolled her eyes at that. "Oh Sonic," She sighed in exasperation. "You honestly think having flaws is a bad thing?"

"I never said having flaws was a bad thing," Sonic replied. "It's just that I'm not as romantic as this fan version of me."

Amy let out a snort. "Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"You sure? Cause the most romantic thing we did was kiss and that was after I wiped chili off of your lips! I don't think that qualifies as romantic!"

He was soon calmed when Amy kissed him gently. He felt his body relax as all of his tension and anxiety melted away.

"Sonic, romance is usually occurs when people go on dates or write each other poetry. Love is the true feelings that blossom within the heart. Romance certainly leads to love, but it isn't the true meaning of love." Amy cocked her head. "Am I making sense?"

Sonic nodded, holding Amy close. "Thanks, Amy."

"Any time," She softly replied. "Do you wanna continue?"

"Sure."

The two of them found themselves laughing at their matchmaking tactics used to get Cream and Tails together and made a vow that it was something that they would have to do in the near future. Before continuing on to chapter nine Sonic said, "Hey, Ames, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"Well, uh. Kinda silly, but um, do you know what my favorite color is?"

"Red, I think. Why?"

"How'd you guess?"

Amy grinned. "The same way Silverdawn2010 guessed." She reached over and tapped one of Sonic's shoes. "It's the color of your beloved sneakers and has always been that color no matter how many pairings you've gone through."

Sonic returned the grin. "Before we continue reading, I was wondering. Do you wanna go out sometime soon?" He glanced out the window and saw that the sun was pouring sunshine onto Mobius. "Or, um, right now for that matter? We can return to the story later."

"Of course I wanna go out with you, Sonic!" Amy squealed, tackling her hero into a hug prompting him to burst out laughing.

"Now there's the Amy I know! C'mon, the park is calling."

Amy could resist poking fun at him. "Be sure to watch out for trees, Sonic."

"Don't worry, Amy," Sonic reassured the girl. "I won't let you get hurt."

She smiled softly. "I know, you never do."

* * *

And there we have it! A big, big thank you to Silverdawn2010 for letting me use her brilliant story Give It A Chance. Go read it. Read all of her stories. IHeartSonamy's as well. Part 3 is the last of this little story arc should come out soon. In the meantime I'm going to be working on "Before the Final Rose Petal Falls".

Hope everyone enjoyed this!

Heh, I think it's pretty entertaining how guys like seeing Sonic's jealous side. Now if only that could happen in the video games!


	14. Much Ado About Sonamy 3

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Chapter 14: Much Ado About Sonamy part 3

A chilly evening found two young hedgehogs in love sprawled in front of a laptop, this time the location being Amy Rose's house. Sonic flipped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "So," He began. "Find any more Sonamy fanfics?"

"I did," Amy replied. "But what I wanna know is why am I doing all of the searching?"

"Because you know the site better than I do and we both know I don't have the patience to go web surfing."

"It's the safest kind of surfing for you to do," Amy pointed out with a teasing grin.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, that's true." He sat up and pecked Amy on the lips. "Want me to have a go?"

"It's okay Sonic," She answered. "I found an author with a story that sounds cute."

"What's it called?" Sonic asked as he rolled back onto his stomach and began engaging in one of his new favorite activities-toying with Amy's quills.

"Name Dilemma by Ksonic."

"Ksonic?" The cerulean hero repeated with a chuckle. "Heh, I take it this person either really likes my name or me as a whole."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Sonic, everyone likes you as a whole. You're wonderful."

"Aw, thanks Ames," Sonic replied, touched. "But there's one small problem with your logic."

Amy frowned. "What's that?"

"Everyone likes me as a whole except for Eggman. He'd just like to put holes in me."

Amy sighed. "Sadly, that is true." She brightened. "Except that you're way too fast to ever let that happen."

"Exactly. So, know anything about this Ksonic?"

"Well, the author definitely loves the sonamy pair. Apparently in a lot of the fics we're married and have a big family."

Sonic arched a brow. "How big?"

"Well…" Amy began, blushing. "We have seven kids."

Sonic's eyes became huge at this. "Seven? How many are biologically ours?"

"Six," Was Amy's response. "We adopted the first one, a daughter we name Kyler." Her eyes grew sad. "Kyler's story was so difficult to read, the poor girl."

Sonic bit his lip, he hated seeing his girlfriend be sad. "Well, she gets a happy ending, doesn't she? You can't stand tragedies Ames, so I doubt there was a tragic ending here."

Amy lifted the corners of her mouth slightly. "Yeah, and according to Ksonic, Kyler is seventeen in the most recent story."

Sonic grinned, "See? Our fictional girl is doing just fine." He paused for a moment, mulling the little girl's name over in his mind. "Kyler," He murmured. "Sounds pretty."

He caught Amy's amused look. "D-don't g-get any ideas," he spluttered. "I-I just think it's a pretty name. B-besides, our relationship is at such a new level, and we're still too young to be thinking about kids." He sucked in a big breath of air. "In any case, my fictional counterpart better be calling yours an angel. Six kids? Six births?"

"Three of them were triplets," Amy said calmly. "And don't worry. The fan fiction you loves the fan fiction me."

"Good," Sonic said with a bit of vehemence in his nod. "Let's read the fic. I wanna see what kind of a father people make me out to be."

The couple were barely two minutes into the story before Amy murmured, "Well, that's a surprise."

Sonic turned to look at her. "What?"

"You're having an orange for a snack instead of a chili dog."

Sonic gave the beginning of the story a cursory once over. "That doesn't mean I can't have other food in my stomach. Besides, it says this is before dinner."

Amy smirked. "And since when has that ever stopped you before?"

"I can eat healthy!" The male hedgehog's expression became smug. "Besides, I have to set a good example for my kids, don't I?"

"According to the author, half these kids will take after you in personality!"

"So they'll be chili dog fanatics anyway," Sonic predicted. He looked back to the story. "Sounds like one of my sons is already just like me; Dash! Heh, guess now you'll have two speedsters to chase after."

"Oh no," Amy immediately countered. "If we have little speedsters you get to have fun chasing them while Mommy cooks or something. By the way, there isn't even a snowballs chance in heck that I'm naming my child Idon'tknow."

Sonic snickered. "Okay, but you gotta admit. Unomi sounds pretty unique. Exotic even. So it'll fit the kid since he or she will be one of kind like us."

Amy grinned. "Thought we weren't gonna talk about the future Sonikku."

"Yeah, but this story is making it impossible to resist. So," He continued. "Back to the topic. What do think of Unomi? I kinda like it."

Amy rolled the name around mentally. "Eh, it's a possibility, but maybe as a last resort."

Sonic nodded. "Fair."

As the two continued to read, Amy let out a very unladylike snort. Her boyfriend glanced at her. "Any comments to follow that outburst?" He quipped.

"Nothing much, just that Ksonic has your energetic playfulness down pat. 'Kyler's name came to us like sonic speed,'" Amy nodded. "Definitely something you would say."

"And Ksonic's got your outbursts down to a 'T' as well."

"Sonic, you're getting your first look at mood swings," Amy pointed out, not fazed by Sonic's comment on her anger issues. "All women go through it."

"Oh, fun," Sonic replied dully. He perked up reading further down the screen. "Hm, Nick's not such a bad name."

Amy tilted her head, looking at Sonic. "Did your mom ever consider giving you a normal name?"

Sonic became slightly downcast as her answered her. "I don't know Ames. I'm as much of an orphan as you are, my past is a complete blur. To be given a memory, even if it is for the fictional world is a gift in my opinion. It's nice to see that I could have had parents. Kinda bittersweet as well, since I have no idea how this compares to reality. But in any case," He leaned over, whispering in her ear. "I prefer my name now. Sonic."

Amy giggled. "I do too. So, what's the unique name?"

Sonic looked back at the screen. "Flash," he answered before chuckling. "Heh, Flash and Dash. I wonder if they grow up to be close."

"Probably," Amy supplied. "However something tells me ten to one that Dash is still a baby at this time and doesn't have many feelings toward his future brother yet except for the fact that he makes Mommy's tummy big." She then pouted slightly. "Hey, you're a tease here! All I get is a peck before you take off!"

Sonic snickered. "What can I say, Ames? When ya delay my run, I get very impatient. Want me to make it up to ya?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her into a kiss, one that quickly left them both quite breathless. "Better?" He asked with a teasing glint in his eyes. He was quickly falling in love with making Amy blush.

"Uh-huh," She dreamily murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments of simply being in one another's arms, Sonic then asked. "So…what do think? Seven kids sound good to you?"

Amy rolled her eyes, laughing in exasperation. "_Son_-ic."

* * *

Yay I did it! The last of the Sonamy commentary is done! A big thank you to Ksonic for allowing me permission to use her story. I hope you liked this. If not, I'm sorry!

This is the last of the updates of Snapshots for a while since I wanna focus on the Weresonamy fic, but I am not, most definitely NOT abandoning this fic.

Oh, and one last thing:

* * *

Bonus scene!

It was completely dark in Tails' workshop save for one light coming from the soft glow of the two tailed kitsune's laptop screen. One azure forehead was sweating slightly as a certain hero of Mobius navigated his way through the fan fiction website.

Sonic learned from Amy that a quicker way to find stories that involved pairings was to use the filters found on top. He selected "romance" for the genre and "Amy" for one of the lead characters. As he inched his way closer to the other character list and slowly scrolled down the names, he began to sweat a bit more.

Once his cursor reached the "S" options however, Sonic immediately shut off the laptop and slammed down the screen. "Nope, nope. Can't do it," He said to himself. "I may be brave and gutsy, but I outright refuse to read a Shadamy fanfic. I do that, and I'll probably threaten that faker for who knows how long. I wonder what makes some humans believe that Ames actually sees something in Shadow."

Grinning Sonic then whispered a cheer. "Sonamy all the way!"


	15. Sugary Sweet Madness

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one will ya?

* * *

Chapter 15: Sugary Sweet Madness

Amy walked into the apartment she shared with Sonic above Jazzy Grounds café, groaning slightly as she rolled her head, trying to work the kinks out of her neck. That night shift turned out to be quite the workout. She spotted her boyfriend lounging in his favorite worn recliner most likely watching some playoffs- was it baseball this week?-whilst happily munching on some form of snack food.

"Hey Sonic," She called out tiredly, fully intent on throwing herself onto their bed and sleeping until sunset the next night. Unfortunately it appeared that Sonic wasn't going to allow that.

"Hi Ah-me-li-ahhh!" Sonic sang, bouncing over to Amy and sweeping her in a strong embrace.

She was slightly dazed, sure her boyfriend was friendly and kind, but not usually this enthused.

As Sonic leaned in for a kiss, she got her answer. She tasted a sugary sweetness on his lips. Peering over his shoulder, Amy's jade eyes widened with horror at the opened box of chocolate covered caramel clusters resting on the arm of Sonic's recliner.

"Caramel?" She squeaked. And not just any caramel clusters, those were her chocolate covered caramel clusters. Sonic was forbidden from eating caramel or any food that had caramel in it for that matter. It left him in quite a hyper and somewhat flirty mood. Not that she minded really, it was just that Amy preferred her boyfriend's sweetness to truly come from his natural personality, not a sugar induced high.

"Th-that was like the fourth hiding place!" She spluttered. "H-how did you manage to find them?"

"Ames, I love you, but as your boyfriend, I've gotta say you're getting to be a bit predictable."

Amy spotted the disaster in the kitchen for the first time before seeing that Sonic was looking at her with mock seriousness, his eyes twinkling with mischief and mirth. "C'mon," Sonic said, beginning to tow her toward the recliner. "Charmed is about to begin!"

Amy hesitated. As much as she loved watching that series, they were headed back to the caramel. Just who knew how much chaos Sonic could cause by eating any more ? They didn't need another music fiasco like the last one.

Sonic had come up with the "brilliant" idea of a song that basically sang of his ideas for their future. Not exactly something you want the whole world to be hearing. And of course, this idea had been conceived by the influence of golden syrupy goodness.

"Um," She needed to create a diversion. Anything to get her boyfriend to regain his senses. "Sonic, I have to tell you something."

"What's up Ames?" Darn the cute childishness that accentuated his emerald eyes!

"Th-there was an accident," She said. "I, um, ate last chili dog. I'm sorry! I was just so hungry!"

He hardly blinked. "That's okay. We can always get more."

Dangit! She was growing desperate. "Um, did I mention that Shadow kissed me?"

Total lie, the guy was planning on telling Mina that he loves her and Amy herself only viewed him as a brother figure.

However...

Sonic turned to look at her. "What?" He asked in a flat tone, his eyes beginning to burn.

Success!

"Annnnnd he's back, ladies and gents!" Amy roared to an imaginary crowd, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Sonic's look of anger melted into one of confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, Sonikku," Amy said. "But you had eaten caramel and I wanted my boyfriend back."

"So, you and Shadow never kissed?" Sonic verified.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're my boyfriend and if he or any other guy tried to make a pass at me, I would've used my hammer to knock their behinds into next century."

Sonic nodded, a look of comprehension dawning on his face.

"Besides," she went on. "Your jealous side is somewhat cute and entertaining." She glared at him briefly. "Although there are times when it's downright irritating."

He blushed. "I'm sorry. I know you can handle yourself."

Amy kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She then bounced over to the recliner, pulling Sonic along. "Come on, Charmed is about to start!"

* * *

Heh….don't even ask what I was thinking.


	16. Bits of Love

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I wish...

* * *

Chapter 16: Bits of Love

_Lil' Sweet Nothing_

In an ice cream parlor not too far from Mystic Ruins sat four Mobians. A hedgehog, an echidna, a kitsune and a Seedrian. Tails the Fox and Cosmo were sharing a milkshake, contentedly sipping the dessert together, eyes locked together, matching blushes spread across their faces. Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the echidna on the other hand, were trying to shift discreetly away from their love struck friends.

"This so awkward," Knuckles muttered. "I wish they wouldn't be so lovey-dovey in public."

"My little brother's grown up so fast," Sonic snickered. "Still, I feel like we're both third wheels."

Knuckles turned to his cerulean friendly rival, eyebrow arched. "You feel like a third wheel? Sonic, where exactly is your girlfriend anyway?"

"Amy's taking care of Cream," Sonic replied. "She's come down with a fever, so Amy's watching her while Vanilla does some errands and gets some more medicine. I promised Cream I'd bring her flowers when I go pick up Amy."

Knuckles opened his mouth to respond when Cosmo's innocent titter broke through. Looking over at the pair, he and Sonic watched as Tails whispered something to Cosmo causing her blush to increase and more giggles to emit from her lips.

"Ugh, if I have to keep watching them whisper sweet nothings to each other, I just might lose my root beer float," The echidna grumbled.

Sonic frowned lightly in confusion. Sweet nothing? What was that? Shrugging to himself, he figured he'd just ask Amy when he picked her up from Cream's, after all, she was the expert on romance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy was tucking Cream in who was settling down for a nap when Sonic burst into the room, a bunch of white, pink and yellow flowers in hand. "Hiya, Cr-"

"Sonic, hush!" Amy whispered. "Cream's trying to sleep!"

"Oh," Sonic dropped his voice to a whisper as well. "Sorry, Ames!" He glanced down at the flowers. "Ah, got any water for these?"

Finding a vase on Cream's desk, Amy poured some water from a pitcher into the glass container and slid the bouquet inside. "These are so pretty," She murmured. "Cream will love them."

Sonic grinned at her. "Thanks, Amy. Vanilla came back when I got here. So are ya ready for me to walk you home?"

She nodded. Turning to the peacefully slumbering rabbit, she called out softly, "Night Cream."

"Sweet dreams," Sonic added while wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulders, leading her out of Cream's room.

As the two hedgehogs walked toward Amy's house, Sonic turned to look at his girlfriend, a curious gleam in his eyes. "Hey, Ames?"

"Hm?"

"When Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo and I were in Frosty's, Tails and Cosmo kept whispering something to one another. Knuckles said it was sweet nothings. Ames, what exactly is a sweet nothing? How can a word be nothing anyway?"

Amy smiled at her love. "A sweet nothing is like a nickname that doubles as a compliment. You know, like Cutie, Princess or Beautiful."

"Oh!" Sonic said in comprehension. "You mean like Baby or-" He snickered. "In Knuckles' case, Knuxie?"

Amy nodded. "Courtesy of Rouge, yes."

"Kay, I get it." Sonic grinned. "I don't need to come up with a sweet nothing for you!"

Amy frowned slightly. "Why not?" He chuckled at that.

"Don't you know you were born with a sweet nothing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sonic, if you're trying to say that because I was a baby at some point and that Baby is my sweet nothing, then that was the worst excuse I've ever heard."

Sonic chuckled. "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong, Amy! I was talking about your name!"

"My name?"

"Yeah! Didn't you know your name means 'beloved'?"

Amy blushed. "I-it does? How did you know that?"

"Well, I was bored one day and decided to check out the library. A book on name meanings was the first thing I picked up." He pulled Amy in for a kiss. "You're my Amy. My beloved."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug. "And you're my Sonikku."

* * *

_Role Reversal_

"Sonic?" Amy was surprised she managed to find the blue blur at all. He sat at the table in the Blue Typhoon's kitchen. Her hero was staring blankly at a glass of water half full that he held between his hands. His lower lip was between his teeth while his brow furrowed.

"This has got to be the first time I've ever been so full of nerves and doubt," He confessed to her.

"You're scared about facing Dark Oak, aren't you?" It wasn't asked accusingly, but gently, in an almost maternal sort of tone.

He hesitated before nodding.

"Sonic, you're not alone in this, you know that, right?" She took a seat next to him, gently clasping her warm, firm hand in his shaking one. She rubbed her thumb soothingly against the back of his hand.

"I know, Amy." He paused briefly before speaking again. "Y'know, I haven't this worried since I had to rescue you from that metal faker? I knew I had to run even faster than my fastest. If I managed to slip up even the smallest bit…" He trailed off, squeezing her hand, partially in gratitude for the comfort, partially to make sure that she truly was with him.

"We're going to be okay, Sonic." Amy said this with such confidence that Sonic looked up at her in surprise. She snorted. "Well how can we not be okay? With the combined efforts of Chris and Tails' genius, Cosmo's knowledge of the Metarex, Knuckles' stubborn bravery, your speed and leadership, Cream's sweetness and loyalty, we've got those guys beat, no problem. Oh, and of course Nurse Amy will be here to bandage any injuries, but there really isn't much for you to worry about."

Still staring at her in surprise, Sonic asked, "Where'd you pick up that self-assuredness?"

Amy smirked. "I learn from the best." She reached out and flicked his nose with gentle affection. "Now lighten up, Sonic!" She playfully commanded. She lightly poked him in the cheek. "Where's that dimpled smile I love so much? C'mon, show me!"

Unable to be moody any longer, Sonic chuckled and complied, smiling brightly for the girl sitting before him.

"There it is!" Amy cheered. "Much better. Smiles most definitely suit you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Laughing again, Sonic then asked her, "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Feeling butterflies explode in her stomach at his request, Amy blushingly obeyed. Once her eyes had slid closed, she felt his lips brush against her in a whisper of a kiss.

"Thank you, Amy," Sonic breathed before bolting out of the kitchen.

She remained seated, eyes now blinking as she brought her gloved fingers to her lips, raspberry blush intensifying. "Y-you're welcome," Amy whispered.

* * *

I promise to have chapter five of Before the Final Rose Petal Falls up tomorrow. It is started!


	17. A Different Kind of Role Reversal

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Different Kind of Role Reversal

Rain poured while thunder rolled and jagged streaks of lightening pierced the sky. In the wicked weather, one pink house stood resolutely throughout it all. The occupant within the house was a teenage rosette hedgehog who hardly flinched as she watched and listened to the raging storm. The wind particularly seemed to wail and howl, almost in mourning. She knew it was missing its constant companion, though he'd never venture out in this sort of weather for the fear of getting wet.

Ah, there it was, her romantic soul putting things out of perspective again.

Thinking of both romance and him, she was surprised that he had agreed to go on a date with her. Was it because he was impressed with her persistence, or was it truly out of annoyance...and pity? Sighing, Amy thought back to yesterday.

Sonic had shown all the signs of reluctance, lower lip between his teeth, hesitance while talking. And yet, to Amy, the look in his eyes had seemed to be genuinely sincere. Perhaps Sonic really did want to go out with her after all. She tried to remember if he had smiled at all during their exchange yesterday. Closing her eyes, Amy saw Sonic's face flash through her mind's eye. He was smiling! A gentle, boyish smile that seemed to be shy. Ohhh, her Sonikku was shy!

_Easy Amy,_ her rational side warned. _That smile could just be something your heart conjured up. _Amy sighed, letting her head lean against her fist. Lately her rational side had been speaking up more and more, leaving her feeling quite jaded_. I'm just tired of being hurt is all._

Feeling the adrenaline rush that usually came with her confusion, Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in her house much longer. Glancing out the window, Amy saw that the lightening was gone while the thunder was now a distant roar. The wind ceased had its whining as well. The only proof of the bad weather remaining was that it was still raining steadily.

Getting off of her couch, Amy threw on a denim jacket she had tossed onto her chair earlier in the day. Unlike Sonic, rain was something that Amy could handle, something that she loved in fact. Once the jacket was on and adjusted properly, she slipped out of the house and into the rain. She started walking down the smooth dirt path, lost in her thoughts of life and love, wishing that her mind and heart would get along for once.

Amy was so absorbed in her thinking that she failed to hear the soft words being carried on the wind.

_Ifaras zaras yoezaras ... Ifaris zaris yoezarik...Oh brave knight, fierce as the raging sea! Heed my call..._

What Amy did notice however, was that as she walked, the ground suddenly vanished from beneath her feet.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Yes, this has the possibility of becoming a new fanfic. I just need to know what you guys think.


	18. Secrets and Kisses

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

Chapter 18: Secrets and Kisses

_Carnivale_

"No way Sonic!" Amy yelled as she whipped a small rectangular canvas behind her back, pressing her small form against the door to her room.

"Aw, c'mon Ames!" Sonic pouted. "Lemme see the painting!" He made a grab for it, but she smacked his hand away.

"Why do you want to see what I painted anyway?" The irate hedgehog demanded.

"I didn't know you could paint so I wanna see how it turned out."

"It turned out fine." She made an attempt to back into her room, trying to buy time to hide her artwork when Sonic blasted in before she stepped halfway through.

"Please Amy?" Sonic pouted, letting his emerald eyes become big and practically tear-filled. "Show me?"

Amy huffed, crossing her arms and hugging the canvas close. "Nice try, Sonic. But no."

"Why can't I see it?"

"Why are you being so childish about it," Sudden realization dawned on her. "Oh…I get it." Smugness etched itself across her pretty features.

Sonic became wary of her expression. "What?"

"You're afraid that this is some mushy, love-filled painting, aren't you?" Her pretty eyes were full of glee.

Sonic scoffed, faking offense as he tried to hide that that was the truth. "Tch, no. I just…" His eyes roamed the room, quickly alighting onto a small stuffed toy, one that looked oddly familiar. He bit back a grin. "Is that what I think it is?" He pointed out the toy.

Following Sonic's gaze, Amy saw what he was talking about and immediately blushed. What Sonic had spotted was her toy version of the heroic cobalt hedgehog. "O-oh, heh. Th-that." She looked away. "Well…"

"Well….?" Sonic drawled, a teasing grin affixed upon his face and loving every minute of making Amy blush.

"Um, well, y-you see, Cream and I were at the carnival about two weeks ago."

"Uh-huh," Another cocky drawl with a mischievous gleam in his eyes made for a heart stopping moment. "And?"

"I won him at game. The one where you test your strength by using the hammer to ring the bell." She nodded her head toward the toy. "He was the prize. I-I tried passing him off to Cream, but she insisted I keep him."

Sonic couldn't help but tease her some more. "Oh, Cream _insisted _that you keep it, eh?"

Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes she did!" She then shrugged. "But he doesn't do much, just holds onto my journal for me, guarding it."

Glancing down at the toy, Sonic looked closer to see that indeed the toy Sonic was hugging a small leather-bound book. He looked back up at her. "That's it?"

Nodding, Amy felt another furious blush dance across her muzzle as she ran out the door, muttering something about being determined in finding a good hiding place for her painting.

Once the female was gone, Sonic made his way over to the toy hedgie and picked it up, carefully maneuvering it so Amy's journal wouldn't fall. He stared at it for a long moment, a stitched smile innocently beaming back at him.

"So, you see and guard all of Amy's precious secrets, therefore being the only one to know her really well." He gently put the plushie back onto her nightstand. "Lucky."

* * *

_Proof in the Kiss_

Sonic was lounging idly in the large plush crimson chair that belonged to Amy. Though the apartment was shared by Cream, Tails, Sonic himself as well as Amy, the blue speedster usually chose to spend his lazy moments in Amy's chair because he found her furniture to be the most comfortable. There was this fact and the secret one that he liked being enveloped in her gentle scent of jasmine and sakura blossoms that lingered on her chair.

He was the only one in the apartment. Cream and Tails had departed on a trip to the library a few hours ago. Amy, the resident romantic, had declared it a date. The cerise hedgehog herself was out as well, having departed not much longer after the bunny and kitsune had.

At first, Sonic thought that Amy had gone to follow after the pair, but as it turned out, the group's friend Silver had dropped by for a visit and Amy had volunteered to take him on a tour of Station Square. Sonic had been invited, but he declined wanting to catch up on sleep that had been evading him due to long nights of fighting Eggman as of late.

Sonic had been hoping to get some sleep at that moment, but the door swung open, Amy quickly entering and closing the door behind her. As she walked into the room, Sonic could see that something was clearly bothering her for her bangs had been moved so they covered her eyes in the aim of concealing her emotions. He could also make out a vibrant blush tingeing her cheeks. Sitting up, Sonic kept his eyes on her. "You okay, Ames?"

Amy jumped, not expecting Sonic to be in the living room. Seeing him in her chair would've normally sent her heart into frenzied palpitations, yet this time she was too embarrassed over what had happened earlier in the evening. Not wanting to talk about it, she quickly squeaked, "I'm fine!"

Sonic looked at her doubtfully. "C'mon Ames, you and I both know you can fib more smoothly than that. We also both know that you can tell me anything."

Amy sighed, the stubborn male hedgehog was holding her gaze making it impossible for her to look away. "I, um. Well, I…um…let's just say…I-I don't think Silver and I will be hanging out again anytime soon."

Sonic frowned. "What happened? Did he make a move on you?"

She shook her head. "I was all set to show him back to the Chaotix headquarters where he's staying, but he insisted on taking me back here. Out of gratitude I was going to give a kiss on the cheek, but…" She bit her lip, fumbling with her hands. "H-h-he..h-he m-moved his head a-a-and…um, wound up kissing me on the lips." She buried her face in her hands. "Oah! Blaze is going to kill me!"

Sonic was silent. Inside he was feeling that foreign flaming venom that was slowly becoming familiar. Jealousy. Sure it had been an innocent act between both parties and given the fact by Amy was mortified by the past event meant that she hadn't enjoyed it at all, but he couldn't shake the anger that was starting to roil within.

He tried to play it off by acting nonchalant. His feelings toward Amy were too new for him to reveal anything just yet. "I wouldn't say that Blaze will kill you," He said. "But, maybe the reason Silv won't be coming 'round here too often wasn't because of the kiss, but because of the kisser."

Amy's head snapped up at that, eyes beginning to narrow. "And just _what_, do you mean by that?"

He shrugged, "Well Ames, you are only fourteen. Not to mention inexperienced. Can't have been that good of a-mmph!"

Amy had cut him off by pouncing on him, her lips attaching themselves onto his. The kiss was powerful yet sensual. Her lips were soft as they moved against his, one of her hands gripping his quills, the other's fingers were laced with his while his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Her flowery scent seemed intoxicating from this proximity. It was clear who had the upper hand in this kiss.

Pulling away much too soon for Sonic's taste, Amy stood, brushing out any wrinkles in her dress. Hiding a smirk, she addressed him. "Sorry I had to get tough on you." As she sauntered out of the room, Sonic remained in her chair, completely slumped and dazed.

The door opened to reveal Tails and Cream, innocently clasping hands. Tails looked at his older brother figure, taking note of the glazed look in his eyes and goofy smile. "Uh, Sonic?"

At the sound of his name, Sonic snapped out of his trance. He quickly scrambled out of Amy's chair and bolted down the hall. "A-Amy! Wait up!"

Tails turned to look at Cream. "What do you think that was about?"

* * *

Heeheehee….

Well these were a lot longer than I thought! But I'm too lazy to split them into two.


	19. Forever Loved

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

Chapter 19: Forever Loved

Sonic sighed for the fifth time in the past hour. It was a snow filled evening, the flakes coming down rapidly, the gathering of clouds making it impossible to see the stars within the night sky. He was grateful the visibility wasn't too bad, he worried about his wife enough as it was. Sonic didn't like it when Amy took the night shifts at the hospital, though Station Square was low on crime, there were still shifty characters lurking about and he knew she preferred walking home.

_Relax, Sonic. _He mentally told himself. _Amy can handle herself, remember she's gotten herself as well as you out of plenty of sticky situations. Don't forget, giant red and gold hammer that she can quite literally pull out of thin air that packs a wallop. Ring any bells? _

But Amy was his world as well as a new mother, so naturally he was going to worry even more so than usual. Hearing the stirrings of his twins, Sonic turned to the crib. Two hedgehogs, a boy and a girl lay side by side. Zachary, an ice blue hedgehog with brilliant jade orbs when opened, shifted, trying to roll over yet his body hadn't quite reached that stage just yet. His sister Aria, whose coat was a rich shade of plum, eyes emerald just like her mother's, cooed softly her eyes beginning to flutter.

Sonic hummed a few bars of a lullaby he usually sang to them every night as Amy rocked them. The twins fussed over their father's humming. "You miss her too, don't you?" He asked softly, gently stroking their fur. Thankfully Amy wasn't assigned the night shift often, her shifts lasting only a few hours, so she wasn't away from their children for very long. Still stirring, both Zachary and Aria began to make those soft whimpering sounds that usually signified crying.

Snapping his fingers, Sonic knew the one thing that calmed the twins instantly. Moving over to the rocking chair, he lifted up a faded, slightly worn forest green quilt. It was fairly large, made with pockets in each panel filled with different herbs, spices and dried flowers. Amy had made it for him years ago, long before they were engaged, let alone married.

As he tucked the quilt into the crib, both Aria and Zachary immediately relaxed, falling asleep. Smiling at his daughter and son, Sonic allowed the memory of when Amy had given him the quilt come to the forefront of his mind.

_Sonic opened the door to Amy's house, knocking was usually an unimportant pretense in his opinion. "Ames?" He called. "Are you home?"_

"_Ouch!" He heard the sakura hedgehog yelp. "Yeah, in the living room Sonic!"_

_Zipping into the living room, Sonic saw Amy sitting on the floor, a large dark green blanket spread across her lap. He knelt beside her, as she nursed an injured finger. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," She replied. "You startled me, so I accidentally pricked myself." She let out a giggle. "I've done that so many times already."_

_Sonic blushed. "Sorry." His gaze fell onto the blanket. "Gettin' ready for winter?"_

"_Kind of," Amy answered. "But this isn't for me."_

"_No?"_

_She shook her head. "Uh-uh. This is for you."_

_The cobalt hero was surprised. "For me?"_

"_Mhm, for you to take with you when you go on far away missions." She looked up at him and grinned. "Or when you go exploring and wind up someplace cold."_

_He stroked the quilt, feeling the soft material beneath his fingers. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."_

"_It wasn't any trouble," Amy said. "I liked making it. Besides, this is special."_

"_I'm guessing it's special because of the different scents emanating from it?"_

_Amy nodded. "Each panel has a pocket filled with individual herbs, spices, even dried flowers!"_

_Sonic lifted a corner of the quilt and took a whiff. "There's lilies, morning glories and lavender in this corner." He chuckled. "This is what Cream usually smells like after playing around in the flowers."_

_Amy smiled and nodded. "Each scent is supposed to best represent all of us." She tapped a large square, one that was stained around the edges. "This one is actually one of Tails' oil rags. I had to use it since he doesn't have a particular scent. Unless you count Christmas when he becomes addicted to candy canes and then oozes the scent of peppermint like a walking bottle of mouthwash."_

_Sonic was silent. He was awed by all of Amy's creativity and the time and devotion she put into this craft for him. "Why?" He managed to get out._

"_Because no matter how far you go, we're always right there with you, even if it's not physically true."_

_Sonic pulled Amy into a tight hug. "Thank you Amy," He whispered. "I'll keep it forever." He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, laughing as she slumped against his shoulder in giddiness._

_Every time Sonic had thrown the quilt around his shoulders, he was immediately enveloped by the aroma of rose petals and jasmine. Amy's scent. _

Sonic grinned at the memory. He remembered when Aria and Zachary had been born, neither parent had the heart to split the quilt into two pieces, so the infants wound up sharing one crib. He gently fingered the blanket. "No matter where you go," He whispered to them. "Your family will always be there with you."

His grin widened as he heard the door quietly opening and closing. Racing downstairs, he was greeted with the sight of his wife, taking off her hat and shaking the snow from her flowing pink quills. "Whew!" Amy exclaimed. "Is it snowing like crazy out there, or what? Hi, Sonic." Her voice turned into a murmur as she was wrapped into an embrace, Sonic softly kissing her.

"Hi Ames," He replied, brushing more snow from her quills. "You didn't walk home, did you?"

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No, Mister Overprotective," she giggled. "I caught a ride with Rouge."

Sonic blinked. "She drove?"

Amy laughed even more, trying her best to keep it quiet for the sake of her sleeping son and daughter. "Yes, she drove. She said when I asked, and I quote. 'As if I'm going to risk soaking and ruffling my fur flying through some stupid snowstorm.' I think she's the female you."

Sonic snorted. "Gee, thanks, Ames. Love you too."

"Oh, Sonic, you know I'm only teasing." She laid her head on his chest.

"I know," He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"So, how are Zach and Aria?"

"They fussed for a little bit, but I just gave them our blanket and they settled down right away," Her husband replied.

Amy smiled. "I don't think it's our blanket anymore."

Sonic hummed. "Maybe not as Sonic and Amy," He began. "But as a family it is."

Amy lifted her head off of his chest and kissed him. "And I love being a family."

"I do too," Sonic whispered, kissing her once more. He pulled out of her arms, slipping his hand into hers. "Let's go see our son and daughter."

Amy beamed. "The most beautiful sight I've seen all night."

* * *

Points to those who can figure out which book the quilt idea comes from. And no, I don't own rights to the book. However, I do have a copy of it!


	20. Childhood Treasure

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

This one's for you, Silverdawn2010!

* * *

Chapter 20: Childhood Treasure

Sonic glared at his opponent for the morning as he paced back and forth in the fairly small, tiled room. What was receiving the annoyed, malachite stare was a metallic object used as a means of ablution. Sonic growled as he stalked about the room, believing the gleam on the metal to be taunting him. He let out a hiss through his teeth as he gathered up the courage to resign himself to the daunting task before him that made him feel like a martyr.

His mission? To take a shower.

Sonic shuddered at the mere thought of drops of water soaking his fur and plastering it to his body as the liquid seeped into his skin. The mental image nearly made him gag. "C'mon hedgehog," He muttered to himself. "It's just a means of getting clean. You're in, you're out. No big deal." But it was a big deal, to Sonic at least. He absolutely hated water, a brief flashback of treading _through_ an underground _river_ penetrating his conscious.

A whine echoed within Sonic's mind. '_Why couldn't I have been born a cat?_' He thought about the feline creatures he had seen in Chris's world, how they lazily cleaned themselves without the aid of water. He felt a flicker of envy as he thought about the domesticated animals. Gritting his teeth briefly, Sonic let out a battle cry as he raced into the shower and turned the faucet on. He gagged and shuddered as he was doused by the crystal deluge, hating every second of it. He reached for the soap, just barely grasping the slippery bar.

Sonic scrubbed at his fur, nearly eradicating his coat and making his skin raw. Glancing down at himself, he was relieved to find that his cleaning methods didn't create any bald spots. Certain that he no longer had any dirt or grime left in his fur, Sonic wrenched the knob, turning off the shower, leaping away from the stall. He knelt down on all fours and shook himself, ridding his pelt of any excess water.

"Gah," Sonic spluttered. "I hate doing that! Well, at least it's better than the time everyone practically jumped me and hosed me down."

Sighing, he slipped on his gloves and started to reach down for his shoes. However, all he grasped was air. Blinking in surprise, Sonic saw that his beloved red high tops were not by the door where he had left them. _'Hmmm…I couldn't have left them in my room…could I have?' _Darting into his room, the Mobian hero searched high and low, yet they weren't to be found. "Where in the name of Chaos are they!" Sonic growled in annoyance.

He sped through the halls, trying not to flinch at the cold of the tiles beneath his feet. Within seconds he burst onto the bridge. "All right!" Sonic barked. "Where are they?"

He received a round of blank stares. "Where is what, Sonic?" Tails inquired.

"My sneakers!" Sonic exclaimed. "They're gone!"

"How could they have vanished?" Cream asked in her usual innocent voice.

"That's the thing!" Sonic began. "I don't know!"

Amy looked thoughtful. "Well, where did you check, Sonic?"

"The bathroom and my room."

"Hm," Amy mused. "I haven't noticed them around here on the bridge." She looked at her friends. "How about you guys?" Everyone shook their heads.

"You know, that's really not like you," Knuckles said. "I never thought you'd be so careless, Sonic."

The cobalt hedgie scowled. "I am _not_ careless!" He shot back. "This is the first time I've ever lost my shoes!" He sighed impatiently. "I might as well go look in my room again."

"Do you need any help, Sonic?" Amy piped up.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay, Ames."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You kinda tend to not be thorough in your searches, Sonic."

"I'll be fine, Amy!" Sonic insisted. "We're on a giant ship in space! They couldn't have gone too far."

The rose hedgehog rolled her emerald eyes as she got up from her post and walked over to Sonic, grabbing him by the elbow. "Yeah," She said, dragging out the word as it oozed with skepticism. "You're gonna need help, let's go."

Amy ignored Sonic's protests as she took him back to his room. "A-A-Ames, really, y-ya don't need to…"

Whirling to face him, Amy placed her free hand on her hip. "Sonic, why is it so bad for me to help you find a pair of _shoes_? What, is your room in complete disarray or something?"

"No," Sonic replied while shifting uncomfortably from side to side. "I-i-it's just that I don't like feeling helpless is all, even over sneakers." _I also don't want you to be alone in my room with me, because Knuclehead would never let me live it down, no matter what the excuse._

"Come on," Amy said, not taking notice of her crush's inner struggle. She gently pulled him into his room and immediately began searching for his missing shoes, starting with peering underneath his bed. She pulled off her gloves knowing it'd be easier to feel around with bare hands. "Are you sure you didn't just kick them off somewhere?" Her muffled voice floated up from the floor.

"I had them with me in the bathroom," Sonic insisted. He paused, "I think."

Amy giggled. "Sonic, if you weren't always going so fast, maybe you'd remember some crucial things, like _where you left your shoes_."

"If I didn't know that you were teasing, I'd say that sass is not a pretty color on you." He grinned as he listened to her giggle some more.

"_Son-ic_! It's true! You're kinda absentminded."

"Oh yeah? About what?" He challenged.

"Well, the countless number of dates aside," Amy began. "What about the time you were supposed to help Tails fix up the Tornado back home and he was forced to get assistance from the mechanically helpless Cream and myself because you never showed up?"

Sonic felt a blush suffuse his muzzle as he grew sheepish. "Hey, I did come to apologize to Tails and helped him fix…er…your patch up work. As for you…I came to see you first after I came back to Mobius."

"And gave me that beautiful rose," Amy replied. "I remember."

Sonic grinned. "You're not going to forget that promise I made, are you?"

Amy sat up. "That you'll never leave me? Of course I'll remember." She winked. "I'm Miss Hopeless Romantic, remember?"

"Miss Hopeless Romantic eh?" Sonic mused. He then laughed. "I'll have to keep that one in mind."

Amy rolled her eyes as she headed toward the closet in the continuation of searching for Sonic's shoes. She dug through the tall compartment, surprised at how much stuff was in there. "Gosh Sonic, did you take all of your worldly possessions with you?"

"I don't have much," Sonic replied. "That's mostly extra storage for Tails."

Amy laughed. " I should've known." She continued to rummage around, muttering "just in case" when her hand brushed against something smooth. It felt way too silky to be Sonic's shoes, yet she grasped and tugged on it just the same. Once the mysterious object came free, Amy gasped.

It was a red ribbon made of satin, not silk. It was so old, tattered and fraying in several spots yet miraculously managed to stay whole. Originally it was a vibrant cherry red, yet blood had stained it to a dark crimson. As Amy grasped the cloth, images flashed within her mind's eye.

_A cocky, overconfident eleven year old boy hedgehog, the deepest shade of blue._

_A little girl, also a hedgehog, the color of newly bloomed sakuras and a devoted fan._

_She was the damsel in distress and he was the hero._

_A rescue mission…a cruel, corpulent man with tiny glasses…a ruthless robot so much like her hero cutting into delicate flesh._

_He was a hero, he refused to cry. Not in front of her. Yet the crystal tears threatening to spill past olive orbs begged to differ as blood welled to the surface of his wound._

_She had a ribbon, a pretty red ribbon that tamed her otherwise unruly quills. Freeing those quills she had proceeded to wrap it snugly around his wound, staunching the blood flow and effectively stopping his tears._

_A bright, still weak smile adorned his light tan muzzle. "Thanks Ames."_

Amy looked up at Sonic, shock and wonder coloring her emerald depths. "You kept this?"

Sonic blushed, looking away. "Uh-um, yeah." He rubbed a finger under his nose, a gesture used as both for confidence and embarrassment. "It was kinda like a good luck charm, ya know? A sort of comfort." He tried to remain nonchalant about the whole thing.

"After all, you were my first friend. I knew you before I met Tails." Sonic grinned at Amy's shocked expression. "Yes, I'm saying you were my first friend. Sure you chased me around, but I wasn't gonna call you my _enemy_. Anyway, I guess I kept the ribbon because it symbolized that someone believed in me and I didn't need to feel alone."

He trained his eyes on the former bandage. "I know it was just a ribbon meant to cover a wound, but that's only superficial. To me, it kinda gave me strength, though to the world, that's my cocky attitude."

Amy remained silent, staring at the cloth for several minutes running a finger over the satin before looking up at Sonic, locking gazes with him. She kept it that way before leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around him. His eyes widened in surprise at the gentleness of her embrace and after a minute, returned it, resting his arms around her back.

"I will always, always believe in you Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy whispered. She leaned back to look at him. "No matter what."

"Amy…" Sonic murmured. Before either one realized it, Sonic was leaning forward, his eyes beginning to slide close. Amy felt her heart pounding as she reached up to meet him. Their lips were a breath away from meeting when a high pitched cry interrupted them.

"Oh, Cheese, you silly chao! Put that down!"

The couple jumped back, muzzles equally cherry stained as they ran out into the hallway. They were greeted with the sight of Cream pleading with her chao friend who was happily batting around…

A red and white shoe.

"My shoes!" Sonic exclaimed, racing toward the younger two. "Well, one of them anyway," He corrected himself as he gently tugged the shoe out of Cheese's grasp.

"I'm very sorry, Sonic," Cream apologized. "Chao such as Cheese are attracted to bright colors like your shoes. Though he hasn't gone after them until now.

Sonic laughed. "It's okay, Cream. I'm just happy to see that my shoes haven't vanished into thin air." He turned to Cheese. "Where's my other shoe, Little Buddy?"

Cheese chirped and flew down the corridor, stopping in front of Cream's room. There, by the door was the other missing high top. Cheese then proceeded to settle into the shoe, sinking past the ridge. Seconds passed before he popped up, cheeping, "Chao! Chao!"

Cream's eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh! I see!" She turned to the pair of hedgehogs. "Earlier, Cheese, Cosmo and I were playing hide and go seek. Cheese must have seen Sonic's shoes and thought they were a good hiding place since he is small enough to fit inside of them."

Sonic burst into more laughter. "You're clever, aren't ya, Cheese?" He patted the flying chao on the head before slipping on his shoes. He tapped them before exclaiming, "That's much better!"

He looked at Amy. "Hey Ames, you wanna come with me on a run? It's the least I can do to thank you for helping me find my shoes."

Amy looked confused. "Run around the Blue Typhoon?"

"Sure!" Sonic replied. "It may not be a big distance, but at my speed it'll be fun!"

"Okay." She was quickly lifted into his arms. The cerulean hero looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, Cream! Thanks Cheese!" Before they could reply, he took off.

All too soon, Sonic came to a stop in the hangar. Amy frowned, missing the rush she got going at sonic speed. "Why'd we stop?"

Sonic gently placed her on her feet. "So we could be alone." He glanced around the hangar. "I know this isn't the most romantic place, but it is private." His gaze flickered over to the intercom. "Except for that of course. Don't push the button."

Amy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. "Don't worry, I won't push the button."

Sonic's arms came around her waist. "Good," He replied. "That means we can pick up where we left off."

He leaned in, pressing his lips against Amy's pleasantly soft ones. They moved in a slow, sensual rhythm, igniting warm, glowing emotions that neither one had ever felt before. It was like an addiction, neither one wanting to move away.

'_So, this is what love truly feels like,' _Amy dazedly thought as she continued to kiss the one she'd never thought she'd ever catch.

'_Oh. Oh…is this the love that Amy has always been talking about?' _Sonic silently mused as he and Amy broke kiss, finally surrendering to the need for air. He leaned his head on top of hers, inhaling her gentle scent of jasmine. He pulled her form closer to his. _'It might be.'_

Finally, Sonic spoke aloud. "You know, I just may have to start losing things more often."

* * *

Well, I finally got this up. I hope you enjoyed it Silverdawn!

Oh, and to anyone who's reading this: Can someone tell me anything they know about the SilverxBlaze pairing? I'm trying to do a chapter for them in Sanctuary, yet the information I gleaned off of the Sonic News Network has managed to confuse, not me.

Before I forget, the book series was T*Witches, not the disappointing one Disney Channel created.


	21. Soul Scribbler

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: Not mine…sadness.

* * *

Chapter 21: Soul Scribbler

"Thanks Sonic, for volunteering to help me out," Amy said as she and Sonic climbed the stairs to her attic.

The cerulean hedgehog grinned and winked at his girlfriend. "No problem Ames," He replied. "Cleaning by oneself isn't fun for anyone." He paused, unsure if the question he had in mind would offend her. "Uh, not to sound like a bad boyfriend, but why isn't Cream doing this instead of me? Or…to help out as well?"

Amy giggled, thinking Sonic's tripping over his words to be cute, the blush dancing across his muzzle making him adorable. "She's on a date with Tails," She answered, a mischievous twinkle entering her jade eyes. "At least I think it's a date, or an excuse to get away from the oh-so loveable Vector and her mother."

Sonic nodded in understanding, glad that Amy hadn't gotten annoyed with him. He whistled in surprise upon sighting Amy's attic and how much clutter she had up there. "It's a whole new world here," He quipped.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She walked over to a large cardboard box and started sifting through it.

"What's in these boxes?" Sonic asked as he started going through another box.

The cerise hedgehog shrugged. "Eh, old clothes, toys, books, art projects. Typical attic worthy stuff."

Sonic chuckled as he pulled out a faded sky blue shirt and frilly sunset orange skirt. "I remember a certain Rascal wearing these," He teased, trying hard not to double over from laughing at the familiar outfit.

Amy took one look at the outfit, rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh no. Not that outfit!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Ames? Don't like the lack of fashion sense?"

"No, all the memories that come with it!" She replied vehemently. Sonic frowned. He was in a lot of those memories…

Seeing her boyfriend's hurt expression, Amy hastily continued. "I mean, I'm embarrassed by how goofy and fanatic I was back then. Geez, I chased you the way rock stars are chased! Begging for dates and marriage, never letting you have much peace. Thinking back on it, I was annoying!" She tilted her head, studying Sonic. "By the way, _why_ are you dating me?"

Sonic laughed at that. He scooted over and pulled Amy into a hug. "You grew on me, Ames." He began quite simply. "You may have been forward, _very_ forward. But you were honest. You loved me for me, not so much my status and you became a constant in my life, someone I didn't want to let go." He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry it didn't dawn on me until after you didn't recognize me when I was that werehog. Boy did that sting."

Amy grinned sheepishly, burying her face in Sonic's chest. "I'm sorry! You were just so…big. And really furry."

Sonic smirked wryly. "How about we change the subject?" His gaze fell on a leather bound book, colorful flowers stitched on the cover. "Hello, what do we have here?" He picked up the book, a wicked grin now on his face. "This wouldn't happen to be your _diary_ would it?"

Amy's head shot up from Sonic's chest. She snatched away the book in the next second, hugging it close to her chest and glaring daggers at her boyfriend. Sonic blinked in surprise, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Amy, _his _Amy had moved so quickly.

"This isn't a diary," Amy said. "But it's still personal." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't even think of using the puppy dog stare."

Sonic deflated. She knew him way too well. "Aw, c'mon Ames, if it's not a diary, why is it so private?"

"It's just poetry," Amy replied. "Really bad, really _romantic_ poetry. Not the kind of stuff you'd want to read."

Her hero shrugged. "If you wrote it, then I'll read it. Romantic or otherwise."

The female hedgehog stared at him skeptically. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Promise you won't laugh? This is very personal stuff, Sonic. I kinda feel vulnerable when I write, let alone show this stuff, so you'll have to be one hundred percent sure you want to see this."

Sonic's eyes softened and he spoke tenderly. "Amy, I promise I won't laugh. I won't even tell a soul if you don't want me to. I'll just read and be happy that you honored me with being allowed to see your poetry."

Amy kissed him softly before sliding the book into his hands. "This first poem I wrote before we started going out."

"Should've known you wrote about me." Sonic shushed her protest with another kiss before saying. "I'll stop teasing and just read."

"Thank you."

Sonic looked down at the first poem scrawled across the pages in Amy's flowery script.

_Soulful jade eyes clouded with irritation_

_Stare into amused emerald ones._

_A thin line is quirked,_

_A tug of the lips_

_Jerking them up to the right_

_Bright jade eyes narrow_

_Peering intensely into the laughing green_

_Soft melodic tenor asks,_

_What has you so irked?_

_A sweet soprano replies,_

_Your eyes, I can't see past those _

_Ice crystal barriers._

_Harmonious laughter floats through the atmosphere._

_I beg your pardon? Tenor asks._

_Eyes are the windows to the soul_

_The answer begins,_

_But I can't see into your soul._

_There is a shadow, a veil,_

_A mask over your heart._

_There is so much I know about you,_

_And yet so little._

_Tenor maintains his mirth_

_I could say the same about you._

_True, the Soprano voice concedes._

_But I'm willing to share, tell you anything about myself._

_I want to know more about you,_

_Your hopes, your dreams_

_Childhood fantasies._

_The Soprano drops into a whisper_

_Your nightmares._

_The amused smile fades into a disapproving frown. _

_Crystal emerald orbs darken with a protective haze._

_A battle ensues;_

_She tries with valiant effort to remove his mask,_

_As he tries with equal effort to tighten the strings over his heart._

_I'm sorry…but I can't do it_

_Tenor whispers brokenly._

_I can't let down my shields for you,_

_Be vulnerable._

_I don't want to get hurt again._

_Who's going to hurt you? Soprano asks Tenor._

_ Her voice never going an octave higher than his._

_Silence rings as her answer._

_Maintaining her soft tone she says_

_I will take my mask off for you._

_Please take your mask off for me._

Sonic stared down at the poem, not saying anything for what seemed like an achingly long amount of time to Amy. She fidgeted, not wanting to press her boyfriend for his opinion. She relaxed slightly when she felt his arm come around her shoulder in a comforting embrace.

"Beautiful words," Sonic began. "And clever. Had not you said this was about me, I might not have figured it out." He looked into her eyes. "You wrote this after that talk we had, didn't you? About me not being ready to be in a relationship and open myself up to anyone?"

Amy nodded. "I couldn't help it. I just got an idea and had to write it out."

"Don't worry Amy, I'm not mad." Sonic grinned. "Flattered, but not mad." He moved his gaze back to her book. "Can I read anymore?"

Amy took the book from him and began flipping through the pages. A minute passed before she finally settled on one and placed the book back on Sonic's lap. "Here, read this one."

* * *

Sorry! Bad place to stop, I know. Just wanted to see if you guys liked a chapter like this with poetry in it and wanted more. Yes, that poem is mine. Any poem I use will most likely be of my own creation.

One random thing, who thinks it's cute when Sonic does that impressed whistle of his?


	22. A Whole New Light

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

Chapter 22: A Whole New Light

Sonic gazed down at the poem Amy was willing to show him. He was about to read it when his girlfriend spoke. "Just so you know, this was also written before we started dating," She giggled as she too looked at the poem she had written. "I was feeling a little cynical and defiant when writing this."

The sapphire hedgie raised an eyebrow at this. "Cynical and defiant?" He repeated. "What do you mean? That's not like you."

Still giggling, Amy hugged Sonic and replied, "Just read. I'll explain after."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sonic shifted into a more comfortable position, slouching against a pile of blankets and pulling Amy against him, his arm relaxed wrapped around her small shoulders. Laying his head on top of hers, he began reading.

_Anti-Damsel in Distress_

_Poufy ball gowns, pixie dust and kisses do not make a fairytale._  
_ But sometimes they do show princesses as pillars of strength. _  
_Ladies who are not just pretty, sweet decorations, but women with charisma._  
_ Anti-damsels as they waltz with danger and temptation. _  
_Being recognized as a willow, an oak, not a dandelion is the princess's wish. _  
_Defiance against the odds, audacity and even love create stoke her soul's fire._

_Watch those lovely eyes, do you see that passionate fire? _  
_You say Happily Ever After, I say prettily wrapped lies are the ingredients to a fairytale._  
_ After all, I cannot always rely on the miraculous power of a wish. _  
_Like Desert Princess, Marina and Wild Orchid, I must rely on my own inner strength. _  
_Xinia, a warrior princess, her weapon was of feminine wiles and temptation._  
_ These princesses are not dainty damsels, but women who entice with their charisma._

_Beauty they have, yet what makes them shine brightest is that charisma. _  
_Princes, knights, leave. These girls can douse their own troubling fire._  
_ Shiny, poisoned apples, a true means of temptation _  
_Yet no tragic end shall become this fairytale._  
_ Sometimes a princess's kiss must be the one to hold potent strength _  
_As they are the ones to ensue the granting of their own wish. _

_Little star, filled with such brilliant light, you don't hear my wish _  
_Fear not, for I can stop even the breath of a dragon with my charisma._  
_ A task that does not require to be born with Herculean strength. _  
_Courage and determination add to the heart's raging fire. _  
_These events make for quite the interesting and page turning fairytale_  
_ Being bold, thinking, living outside of the box is the epitome of temptation._

_Know this, not always does the girl give in to temptation _  
_True, genuine, unyielding love is usually her wish_  
_ Lucky for her, she gets that in the life of a fairytale _  
_However, being alone doesn't mean she lacks in sense and charisma _  
_She can stand tall against any fashion of fire. _  
_The princess here harbors an inner tidal wave of strength._

_The secret revealed, love is their most powerful strength. _  
_Nothing can fell it, not even an enrapturing temptation. _  
_Warmth, security, a light glow, radiate beautifully from her fire _  
_To shield those in her heart, an easily granted wish _  
_Yet not made by potent magic, it is started with charisma _  
_Two intricately scrawled words seal up this fairytale._

_Now young souls, close your eyes and make a wish _  
_Be not a damsel, but a heroine, one possessing charisma _  
_It is time to start creating your own pixie dust-less fairytale._

Sonic read Amy's poem. Read it a second time, followed by a third, bright emerald eyes studiously scannign the writing, line for line and word for word. He tightened his grip around Amy as he read. "Whoa," he finally breathed.

Amy tilted herself back, studying Sonic's impressed face. She bit her lip, wondering what his reaction would be. "Well," she began in a tone full of nerves, twisting her laced together fingers. "What did you think?"

"You sound so serious and mature in this poem," Sonic began, yet before Amy could retort indignantly, he hastily added. "Not that I don't think you're immature _otherwise, _but here, you just don't sound like your bubbly, romantic self."

Amy shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I'm just tired of seeing myself as weak, you know," she gestured to the title of the poem. "A damsel in distress. A pushover, that I can prove myself to be as much of a warrior as the next girl. I mean, I know I'm nothing like Rouge, but that doesn't mean I can't hold my own."

Sonic hugged Amy, gently running his fingers through her quills. "You're not weak Amy, you never were. Sure, when we were younger, you were inexperienced and unsure while in battle, but that doesn't mean that you're helpless." He looked her in the eye. "Have you always felt this way?"

"I guess so, I mean, you're always there to catch me when I fall and I will always be grateful for it, but…I'm tired of falling." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm also frustrated with the fact that I always seem to be Eggman's first target."

"I think that's my fault," Sonic admitted. "You're my girlfriend and before that, a close friend. Naturally, ol' Egghead's going to go after the ones I care about the most."

Amy kissed his cheek. "Don't blame yourself, please. We get away anyway."

'_Yeah, but who knows how long it's going to last?' _The hero kissed his warrior lightly on the lips_. 'One day, Chaos forbid, we might not get a happy ending.'_

Sonic looked back at the poem, frowning a little. "Why does it seem like you don't want to fall in love?"

"Oh, I do," Amy replied. She winked. "And I have. I guess this was also saying that girls want to stand tall and strong. That we're independent and we don't need the so called 'Prince Charming' to always take care of us and be our safety net."

Amy went on. "I also said that love was our greatest strength. And I'm right. The reason why I'm able to do so much better in battle, the love that I have for you and our friends fuels my energy." She reached up, and pulled Sonic down to her, letting their lips meet in a passionate embrace.

"And it will always be that way," she whispered, as they broke for air, not two inches away from him.

* * *

Some notes:

The style of that poem was called a sestina. Six stanzas comprised of six lines, a seventh with only three. And a very special word pattern.

Desert Princess, Marina and Wild Orchid was me disguising the princesses Jasmine, Ariel and Mulan all owned by Disney. Xinia is Xena.

Sanctuary should be posted by the weekened and will not be Silvaze, but SonAmy, because I have an idea for it that will not go away.


	23. Our Oasis

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: You should know by now…

* * *

Chapter 21: Our Oasis

The sun beat down on the innocent countryside, yet in a paradoxical manner, still managed to make the scenery look quite pretty as it filtered through the delicate branches of weeping willows, dappled onto the lake's mirror surface and brought flowers to life. Twin female hedgehogs sat near the lake, enjoying the last few moments of sunlight in silence. The cyan hedgehog Vivian scowled as the wind whipped through the trees surrounding the lake, ruffling both her dress and her long quills.

"How irritating," she grumbled, trying to smooth out the creases made to her emerald gown. She shot her gaze to the left, hearing her twin's musical laugh, who appeared to be hardly bothered by the wind teasing her shoulder-length rose quills. "And what has you beaming, Nimue?" Vivian asked the other elemental mistress archly.

"Oh, come now Sister," Nimue chided laughingly. "The wind isn't that horrible! It feels rather like the comforting embrace from a friend."

Vivian smirked. "You mean like the embrace of a certain knight of the wind's?"

Heat shot to Nimue's muzzle as she huffed out a retort. "Honestly, Vivian! I have no feelings for the king! He rules this land and I am one with the waters, occasionally providing guidance to those who need it. We are of two different worlds. Nothing can happen."

Vivian threw back her head and laughed, her closed eyes missing the scowl on her sister's face who heard the derisiveness in her voice. "I never thought you'd be so defensive, little one. And there certainly isn't anything wrong with wanting to feel like a woman every now and then so long as you aren't foolish enough to completely lose yourself in love."

Nimue rolled her emerald eyes, the only thing she shared with her twin other than their day of birth. "Quit being such a braggart when it comes to the moments of difference between when you came into this world versus when I did. That was a fine line. You were born as the moon dipped below the horizon and I was born when the sun rose above it. And another thing dear Vivian, you speak of love as if it is a mere thing of frivolousness."

"That's because it is, Sister."

The younger Lady of the Lake arched her brow ridge. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, there's love and then there's having fun," Vivian began with a shrug. "Having fun is something everyone can do. It's fleeting, it's exciting and if you're smart about it, you won't have regrets when looking back on it. But with love, it's something you can lose yourself in if you're not careful. Many have suffered broken hearts and submitted to the other involved in the relationship."

Vivian eyed Nimue who was concentrating her gaze on the lake. "Do you wish to render yourself weak, Nimue? You might very well lose your powers. You know they are connected to your soul."

Nimue nodded. "Fear not, Vivian, I can handle myself. I know to not get attached."

The cyan hedgehog nodded. "If you're certain."

"I am."

"Very well!" Vivian stood up, her emerald skirts swirling as she moved. "Hm, it's already moonrise," she mused as she regarded the sky which had taken on a darkened hue, stars sprinkled across the heavens, the moon peeking out from behind gray clouds.

Nimue looked up as well, smiling at the moon. "It looks like it's playing a game," she said softly.

"Indeed," Vivian replied before sweeping toward the forest.

Nimue frowned slightly. "Where are you off to?"

Her sister looked back at her, a coy smirk adorning her face while her eyes were filled with a fresh mischievous light. "Oh, just to pay a certain young wizard a visit." Her reply held a careless air as she disappeared through the thick foliage.

Nimue watched as Vivian vanished into the darkness. Returning her gaze to the moon, she whispered to herself, laughing slightly, "Please Merlin, don't turn into the fool that my sister has warned me of."

Her laughter faded away as she toyed with her gloved fingers. _And I pray that I won't become one either._

Biting her lower lip, Nimue took one last glance at the moon, still partially hidden with the clouds before stealing into the forest herself. Lifting her skirts, she hurried past the trees, soon coming to a hilly pasture with a stream of clear water cutting through the landscape. Bordering the edges of the stream was a vast amount of colorful flowers made of different species of plant offering up a wonderful variety of aromas.

Moving to the water, she heard a tenor voice that always held a teasing tone gently chide her. "You're late." There was a chuckle. "You're never late. That's supposed to be my job, ya know."

Nimue giggled softly as a blush graced her muzzle. "My apologies," she murmured as she swept into a curtsy.

Her companion rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon Nimue. I get enough of that at the palace, you're the last person I expect formalities from."

He elicited more laughter from the Lady. "Very well then. I'm sorry for being late…" She trailed off, not sure if formalities extended to titles or not.

"If I can't stand the crown, what makes you think I like the label?"

Nimue sighed. "Can we skip the etiquette lesson and just talk endlessly like we always do, Sonic?"

The ruler of Camelot grinned up at his close friend. "'Course we can." He patted the grassy spot next to him. "C'mon."

Nimue began to lower herself to the ground when Sonic rolled his eyes again and yanked on her arm, effectively pulling her to the ground as she squeaked in surprise. She found herself staring at the stars within seconds. A grin curled her lips as she quipped. "Have you ever been blessed with patience?"

Sonic snorted. "Yeah right, Nimue. When have you ever known the knight of the wind, let alone the actual wind _itself_ to be patient?"

She automatically responded. "Never. Always on the move, no matter the circumstance."

"Right. Well, except for this particular moment," He hastily amended.

Another giggle from Nimue. "That is true." She shifted so she lay on her side, propping her head up with her hand. "Tell me, Sonic. How do you do it?"

Sonic mimicked his friend's actions. "What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier Vivian for some reason decided to go on some spiel about love leaving me totally confused and to be honest, a little annoyed. Yet as soon as I hear your voice, an instant calm washes over me." Nimue grinned. "So, is there a secret or is my sister's lecture telling me that I'm becoming silly with love sickness?"

The cobalt king chuckled as he lightly placed a hand against Nimue's forehead. "Well, you don't feel feverish, so I guess you're not sick."

The Lady rolled her eyes as she swatted her dear friend's hand away. "That's not what I meant, Sonic and you know it!"

"First tell me what your definition of love is," Sonic frowned and shook his head. "Never mind, another time. I can just answer question. There is no secret as to why I can calm you down so easily. The answer is simple, really. You're my best friend." He shrugged. "It's just natural for me to want to see you happy. That must be why it's so easy for you to calm down while you're around me, it's natural."

A sheepish laugh. "Sorry I can't really explain it better."

Nimue smiled. "No matter."

"You know," Sonic began. "It's kind of the same thing with me. I feel relaxed when I'm with you. I mean, yes, Camelot has been at peace for years now, but there are still burdens that come with being king. Seeing you makes me at ease, like I can be the hedgehog I was before I took the throne."

Nimue's smile softened as she reached over to lightly touch his hand. "You're still that same carefree hedgehog Sonic, no matter what."

Sonic smirked. "Careful, Nimue. You keep being wonderful like this and I may just have to lock you up in the castle so I can keep you to myself."

His friend rolled her eyes as she mock shuddered. "Oh please don't, Sonic. That's one of the things we have in common. The feeling of being locked up while in that place."

"Why do you think I always sneak out here every night?"

Nimue pouted, making her eyes large and shining. "And here I thought it was to see little ol' me."

Sonic let out a shout of laughter. "I was being rhetoric Nimue! Being in your company just sweetens the appeal of escape."

It was her turn to smirk. "Now you must be careful, Sonic. Your pretty words of flattery are going to swell my ego."

He swiped his finger under his nose. "It's just what I do," he noncommittally replied as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the night sky. "You know, it looks like the moon is playing hide and seek."

Nimue grinned as she too rolled onto her back. "That's what I had said earlier."

"Great minds think alike."

"Great minds also think for themselves."

Male and female hedgehog lay side by side on the grass content to watch the stars in silence while mentally cheering the moon to come on out of its hiding place. Though she loved the quiet most of the time, Nimue found it to be more fun talking to Sonic. It was a shame mental magic did not extend to an elemental master such as herself.

She opened her mouth to engage in some friendly banter when Sonic absently brushed his fingers against her own before loosely locking them together. A deep raspberry blush painted itself across her muzzle, burning so hotly she wondered if the king could feel the heat as well as the hammering of her heart.

Was this the beginnings of love?

She wasn't even sure of her own meaning of that four letter word. It seemed like something that could either prove to be truly wonderful, or something immensely depressing. Nimue became lost in her own world. Ah, this was so confusing! She knew she could never be like Vivian, only in it for the fun of it, yet she knew she couldn't be weak. The result could affect her powers, permanently even. She suddenly wished she had the sharp and witty tongue belonging the brash sword Excalibur. Perhaps then she would have been able to keep their relationship purely platonic and Sonic wouldn't be able to see the softness of her heart.

It was when the stars began to vanish from sight that king and Lady decided to depart. Sonic glanced down to see that their hands were still connected. He blushed lightly. "Oops. Heh, sorry Nimue."

Nimue found it impossible to stay worried when looking at Sonic's sheepish posture. She merely returned the grin before replying, "It's alright. I'll see you again…?"

"Same time, same place."

As she slipped into the woods, Nimue's smile faded as she felt confusion wash over her once again. "Dear Chaos, I'm falling in love, aren't I?" She murmured to herself. "I can only hope I don't submit to anything and become some pathetic fool."

Little did she know that as a certain king raced back to the castle, he too, was suffering from the same uncertainty.

* * *

To be continued…

Kay, a few things to know.

Obviously, those who are familiar with Sonic and the Black Knight are well aware of Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. However in some tales there is another Lady, Vivian. Sometimes she and Nimue are one and the same, other times they are not.

In the case where they are kept separate, unlike the sympathetic Nimue, Vivian is cunning and shrewd. It was said that Merlin had been greatly taken with her. However she would not return his love until he showed her his secrets. Unfortunately this proved to be a mistake for once she did, she imprisoned the sorcerer in a tree.


	24. Fare un Intervallo

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

I'm really sorry for being so bad with updates. I've got school and homework, tons of story ideas and then there's writer's block. Don't even get me started on writer's block.

* * *

Chapter 25: Fare un intervallo

The Upside of Tag

It was midday in Station Square, all seemed serene as Mobians bustled throughout the sunny streets, flitting to and fro work and home. However the tranquility was soon interrupted by a brilliant streak of cobalt zipping through the town without any intention of slowing down or stopping. Within seconds this blur reached the outskirts of Station Square coming to a screeching halt, the blue wind taking form, revealing its true shape to be that of a hedgehog.

Sonic the Hedgehog glanced over his shoulder, waiting for that inevitable squeal of his name, and a pair of arms outstretched ready to catch him in a strong embrace. He frowned when he saw none of this behind him. He furrowed a brow. _Where is she? I was holding back on that run. _What was unbeknownst to Sonic was that the girl he was looking for had gotten to be a lot more cunning on how she went about things.

"Oof!" Sonic huffed as he suddenly found himself making fast friends with the ground.

"Gotcha, Sonikku!" A female voice sang out.

"A-Amy?" Sonic spluttered incredulously. "Wha…whe…h-how on Mobius were you able to tackle me without my noticing it?"

Said hedgehog giggled as she helped her boyfriend to his feet. "Rouge has been teaching me a few things."

Sonic chuckled. "I should've known."

Amy nodded. "By the way, Sonic…" She reached up to kiss him, the male of the couple ready to comply when Amy reached out and gently poked him in the side. "Tag, you're it!" She burst into another round of giggles as she raced off, leaving her confounded beau in her dust.

Blinking, it took Sonic to realize what just happened before he shouted after Amy. "H-hey, wait up!"

Though it was quite apparent that Sonic could easily overtake her, Sonic somehow knew that this wasn't necessarily a game that Amy was engaging the two of them in, rather it was her playful way of telling him to follow her.

Quickly catching up, Sonic maintained a distance of at least three feet between them. "So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Amy called back. She led him through the forest before running up a small, winding hill. As Sonic eyed his girlfriend, he found himself to be impressed with her stamina, realizing it was due to all of those years chasing after him. A smirk worked its way across his muzzle, glad that she had never given up on him.

The afternoon sky had melted into evening twilight by the time the two hedgehogs had reached their destination. Glancing around, Sonic saw that they were deep within the mountains, completely surrounded by the tall, craggy majesties. A soft wind rustled the emerald blades of grass before gently caressing their quills. In front of them was a small waterfall, no higher than five feet spilling crystal waters into a river that flowed down the mountain. Along the waters' banks were a variety of colorful flowers whose myriad of scents created a gentle canopy that clung to the atmosphere above the two.

Sonic whistled in quiet appreciation. "Wow, this is one pretty place, Ames. When did you find it?"

"One of the many times Cream and I went flower picking," Amy responded. "But there's something more to what you see right now."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

The hero's girlfriend nodded toward the sky. "Watch," she whispered.

Following her gaze, Sonic watched as the clouds floated away from each other revealing a brilliant full moon. Once its hiding spot slipped away, the moon's soft rays fell onto the waterfall, capturing each crystal droplet with its light making whole river and everything it touched, from the rocks to plants within the water glitter and sparkle, shining brilliantly. Fireflies danced about, adding warmth to the scene as they flitted about amongst the soft flower petals. In the distance, nature's soundtrack played as crickets could be heard chirping.

"Whoa…" Sonic breathed as he plopped onto the ground. "This is amazing."

Amy grinned as she sat next to him, leaning against his strong form. "See what happens when you let someone else take the lead?"

"I sure do," Sonic whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

_Well, _Amy thought as she kissed him back. _At least I can take the lead for some things._

* * *

Directions

A blue blur was seen cutting through a small city about a half a day's travel by foot away from Spagonia. Coming to a stop revealed Sonic carrying his girlfriend in his arms who was looking slightly irate as she watched the speedster glance about, trying to gather his bearings.

Letting out an impatient sigh, Amy asked, "Sonic, why won't you just admit we're lost?"

Her boyfriend snorted. "Ames, if there's one thing I don't ever let happen to me, it's getting lost."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," The cerise hedgie murmured.

"I heard that," Sonic admonished. "We're not lost."

"We are too," Amy argued. "We've passed that same oak at least five times, I know it."

"They look exactly the same!"

"Not true, if look closely, that one has a large, broken branch." Amy softened. "Look, there's a tavern at least five feet from here. Why don't we go in and ask for directions?"

"Cuz that's another thing this hedgehog doesn't do."

"Ugh, men!" Amy rolled her eyes and hopped out of Sonic's arms. "Well, this hedgehog does. If you want to get yourself lost, fine, I'll get myself home and in the warmth before sundown."

As she started her walk toward the tavern, Sonic pulled out a map from his back quills and began to study it, trying to find his way back home. Hey, they never argued over having a map, now did they? Within ten minutes, Sonic was able to locate the correct route home. Satisfied, he then raced over to retrieve Amy from the tavern.

Upon entering the small building, Sonic saw a wolf shamelessly flirting and leering toward his girlfriend as she struggled to use the bar as a means of keeping a safe distance between her and the stranger.

"I-I'm sorry," Amy stammered. "I only want directions back to Spagonia. I was on my way there with my boyfrie-eeek!" She wound up squealing as she was knocked off her feet, finding herself back in Sonic's arms as he raced them back toward Spagonia. Looking up, she was slightly surprised to see a possessive expression on his face.

"You see," He began. "This is one of the reasons why men don't like stopping to ask for directions."

* * *

Hee hee.

The title of this chapter is "Taking a Break" like an intermission. I think it was written in Italian.

Also, I was thinking of doing a one-shot sequel to "Before the Final Rose Petal Falls". Anyone in support of that? Against it?


	25. Little Vixen

Indigo-Rose Snapshots

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Otherwise, such scenes like this might happen.

* * *

Chapter 25: Little Vixen

It was a dark, rainy night, the inky skies normally studded with winking stars admired by many were hidden from view by the thick blanket of clouds. Typically such a thing would disappoint a certain cerise colored hedgehog, but she was otherwise preoccupied that that moment, embroiled in a grave battle with her boyfriend. One that would require stealth, cunning and speed. (Damn him for being so gifted!) It was a fight for…

The last slice of pizza.

Amy blamed herself. Normally she wouldn't be in dire straits over pizza of all things, especially one chili dog supreme-she was a true born girly girl and maintaining a healthy weight was something she prided herself on. However it just couldn't be helped some days. Her boyfriend was a horrible, horrible-and really cute (not the point! She chided herself)-influence on her.

Argh! Why, Sonic? Why must you have such adorable emerald eyes that make it near to impossible to resist you? Granted, her eyes were almost exactly the same shade, just a hint darker, but still! He was a master when it came to using those pretty orbs of his in getting what he wanted. Which, when Amy really thought about it, was kind of a girly move, wasn't it? Ah well, maybe she's just as bad of an influence on him.

So there they were, two teenaged hedgehogs, dating for the last year and still going strong, locked in an intense staring contest, both half seated on the female's couch, half crouched, their fingers beginning to grow stiff from being poised to grab the sacred last slice of pizza.

It was childish and both Sonic and Amy knew this, but little fights like this were one of the couple's quirks that made them work so well.

Sonic smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief. "C'mon Ames," she nearly growled at the mocking humor in his voice. "You know who's most deserving of this last slice."

"Yeah, I know," her voice was bright, her eyes sparkling with just as much mirth. "The one who paid for it!" She snatched the box and high tailed it out of her living room and into her bedroom, slamming the door for both protection and to show her boyfriend how serious she was.

Sonic let out a loud laugh before leaping off the couch and racing after his girlfriend. He knocked on the door, feigned chivalry was always something that could get a giggle out of the female. "Amy…" He sang. "I've gotcha now!" He twisted the silver knob, only to find that it wouldn't completely give under his pressure.

Locked. Why that little sneak.

"What was that about getting me, Sonikku?" She teased. "I seem to still be in my room, still holding this delicious looking _last slice of pizza_."

He practically whimpered. He just knew she was spending way too much time with Rouge. Then again, he backtracked, he was just as notorious for being sneaky when necessary, particularly when it came to his favorite foods and there was the matter of being her boyfriend, so perhaps he held as much blame, but not as much as Rouge. Well, that's what he was saying to satisfy his ego.

"Mmm…" Amy hummed with relish. "This is _so_ good…"

Sonic's jaw dropped and he swore he felt tears in his eyes. She was actually eating the pizza. His pizza! She knew chili dogs were his most favorite food and yet she was probably just casually seated on the bed eating the dang _last _slice! That was it, he just knew she was spending too much time with Rouge.

Before Sonic was aware of what he was doing, he found himself in Amy's room. Judging from the frozen look of shock on her face and the fact that she was still seated on her bed, he gathered that she hadn't opened the door for him. So how did he…?

Turning around, Sonic found Amy's door to be in pretty much nothing but splinters and sliced wood. He felt his muzzle burn with embarrassment. Apparently he was so desperate for the pizza, he had spin dashed right through her door.

"You do know that I usually keep my window open unless it's snowing, right?" Amy asked dryly as she jerked a thumb over to her window which was indeed open.

"Heh," Sonic scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Y'know, maybe you should keep a lock on that thing. You never know who might try to sneak in."

His girlfriend rolled his eyes at that. "You mean other than you? Besides, you and I both know that I am very capable of protecting myself."

The hero of Mobius laughed weakly. "Good point." His eyes fell onto the pizza, noting the slice was still whole. Why that little vixen! She had been teasing him the whole time!

Spying the determination in Sonic's eyes, Amy grinned with a hint of roguish charm before getting off her bed and speeding away, twirling past her boyfriend as he made an attempt to grab her arm. "You're so getting me a new door!" the sakura hedgehog called out.

Sonic darted after her, effortlessly catching up. He had let her have her fun. Playtime was over. That slice of pizza was going to be his damn it!

Reaching the living room, Sonic increased his speed, snagging the coveted pizza from Amy's hand hardly giving the girl the chance to blink. He smiled widely, completely smug about his victory.

"Hey!" Amy whined, growing annoyed as Sonic sat next to her, still grinning cheekily. She pouted. "No fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Ames."

He brought the last slice of pizza dangerously close to his mouth. However before he could sink his teeth into the spicy cheesy goodness, Amy pounced, practically tackling the boy as she latched her mouth onto his, nearly giggling as she heard him squeak-yes, _squeak_- in surprise.

When the moment of shock passed, Sonic returned the kiss, tilting his head slightly as he wrapped one arm around Amy's waist, the other around her shoulders as he slid his fingers through her hair. They kept kissing for a minute when Sonic felt Amy smirk against his lips. It was then that he realized that he had both arms around her.

Amy sat up, still smirking as she held the pizza in her hand. "I win," she sang softly. She moved to the far end of the couch and bit into the now cold, but still tasty slice. Sonic blinked, unable to process that Amy, his sweet Amy Rose was a sneaky vixen after all. Thirty seconds passed before he realized that she was eating the chili dog supreme pizza and crawled after her.

"Aw, c-c'mon Ames!" He whined. "Can't ya share it?"

"Hm, I could," She replied with a slow nod. "But all that running around left me hungry." She took another bite. After swallowing, she continued, "you can have the crust."

"The crust?" Sonic all but shrieked. "Who cares about the crust? That's the worst part!"

Amy merely grinned around the slice as she held her pouting boyfriend off. He was right though. All was fair in love and war.

A most definite fact when it came to pizza.

* * *

A/N: "I liiiiiiiiiiiivvvveeee! Now tell me what mortal needs my protection." ~Mushu, from Mulan.

Ahem, yeah, I've been alive this whole time, just school has kept me so busy. Plus Writer's Block has been really mean to me and the plot bunnies didn't want to come out to play. Except for this one. He was really fluffy. ^_^ Heh, also I've been reading Naruto fanfics and there are a ton of similarities to Sakura and Amy, ne? Sonic also has some similarities to both boys of Team Seven. Actually, I can picture this scenario happening with Sasuke and Sakura, only over tomatoes instead, and him being OOC.

I will do my best to update more often. Not on a regular schedule, but once a week or so. Not months later. I do have a title for the sequel to Before the Final Rose Petal Falls. It's called Wintry Enchantment and is based off of the Christmas "midquel" (yes, there is such a thing) for Beauty and the Beast.


	26. Previews

Sorry guys, this is not an official chapter, merely plot previews to two planned sequels to Before the Final Rose Petal Falls. I'm sticking them here because they're short enough to be drabbles and because this is my five year anniversary on ! I had to put something!

No, I have not yet permanently left the Sonic universe. I was working on a Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic…actually, I'm still working on it. Once that is done, I will come back to The Artist's Apprentice then get to work on these two stories. Though what's taking up my time right now is Nanowrimo: National Novel Writing Month, a challenge to write an original story comprised of fifty thousand words in thirty days. Yes, you read that correctly, fifty thousand words in thirty days! And it has to be original. Wish me luck.

Whoo, that was a long author's note. Anywho, here are those previews!

* * *

As Long as There's Christmas: Sonic absolutely hates Christmas and Amy for the life of her can't figure out why. Not that the stubborn werehog would tell her anything. It's not until Silver and Knuckles explain that it was on Christmas Eve when Sonic's mother Queen Elena succumbed to a broken heart after losing her husband and Sonic's father King Julian to battle months before. Wanting to heal Sonic's own wounded heart, Amy decides with the help of the castle staff to show the prince that it's okay to celebrate as well as honor a loved one's memory.

The Road to Bliss (possible one-shot): Prince Sonic and his soon-to-be-princess Amy are gradually driven insane by the castle's overly enthusiastic plans for the big day. Can they ever find peace, let alone a decent hiding place before the overwhelming stress causes them to refuse to walk down the aisle?


End file.
